


Chasing Life- ON HIATUS

by Millkywaay



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans- Fandom, Fandom RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acting, Captain America - Freeform, Dancer, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hollywood, Justice, Law, Los Angeles, Minor Violence, New York, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reporter, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Singing, Social Media, Social Networking, Talk Shows, Talk show host, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millkywaay/pseuds/Millkywaay
Summary: Olivia Decker is an exdraordinary talk show host, who tries to help as many people as she can. With her best friend/executive producer Megan Grayson by her side, Liv gets what she wants. Olivia doesn't do relationships, she's too focused on her career, but when her path crosses with Scott and Chris Evans, everything is starting to change.





	1. If looks could kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my newest work. I hope you like it. Please feel free to say what you honestly think in the comment section.
> 
> Keep in mind, that practically everything in this story is pure fiction. The product of my imagination.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kisses xxx

 

 

Someone once said: "Some people feel the rain, others just get wet.". Well, she has always been the girl who gets wet, soaked, in-need-of-a-change-of-clothes soaked. But after the week she had, Olivia was starting to think, this "soaked" situation is starting to change. Let's start at the begining...

 

Her name's Olivia Decker and she's 28 year-old talk show host. Her best friend, Megan Grayson, is an executive producer and together they try to make a change, put themselves into the pages of future history. Everyday they fight for justice and people who have been wronged at any level. It doesn't matter if you're black, white, latino, famous or just an ordinary hardworking fella, they're always here to listen and fight for you. It sounds cheesy, right? Well, I can promise you that in real life-it's not. It's an ugly fight against corruption, politics, any kind of discrimination, violence. It's scandalous, full of intrigues and action. A lot of people may think I'm being biased because I'm telling the story, but I can assure you - I'm not and with time and patiecne, you will see what I mean. Who am I, you ask? Think of me as a white, female Morgan Freeman.  
  


_Trust yourself. You know more than you think you do"_  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Liv?" Megan asked, question mark visible on her face "Why am I reading a threatening letter from senator James?"

Olivia stopped packing the last gray box and faked a smile "Ummm, because his son is coming for an interview tonight and we're going to make him talk"

Megan sighed "You're playing with fire, Olivia, and I hope it works, because otherwise we're fired"

"I know, mama" Liv smiled "But I'm 100% prepared for this show and senator's son really wants to see his father burn for all the terrible things he's done to his mom"

"Well, if anyone can make him spill the beans, it's you" Megan smiled looking around the freshly painted office "Girl, you need to clean this mess up"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Tell me about it. If only I had an assistant..." she smirked hoping for some easy help.

"Nononono, you shit the bed, you clean it up, honey" Megan laughed "I've got work to do"

"Fine, I don't need you" Liv pouted like someone just took her candy "We're still on for drinks tonight tho?"

"You know it" Megan smirked shaking her ass, fake dancing out of Olivia's office.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. Olivia managed to clean up her office, alphabetically sorting the case files into the white wood wall shelves, shredding unnecesary documents, making her office look cozy by decorating. Liv and Megan worked very hard for three years, so the network finally gave them the promotion- the night time and descent offices so they could work even more productively. That's the reason girls decided to go out tonight and celebrate.

 

At 8pm Olivia was staring herself down in front of a mirror in her spacious modern, but cozy bedroom surrounded by wall lenght windows. You could see a beautiful patio and the pool through them. Or cozy and green front yeard with drive way and black metal gates. Decker narrowed her eyes thinking that something was missing from her outfit. She wore a classy mini red dress with black heels and silver jewelry. Her dark brown long hair was straightened and the make up was light, yet appropriate for a night out. Olivia was about to try the new pair of shoes when the doorbell rang.  
  
  


"It's unlocked!" she shouted stepping out of her heels. "Heyyyy-wowza! Mama, you look fiiiiine" Liv smirked at Megan who did a spin around to show off her outfit. Megan chose a sexy leather knee-lenght skirt and a lace top, finished by nude heels and golden jewelry. Her wavy hair just bouncing around like she was a goddess.

"Thank you, honey" Megan smiled appreaciativelly "Something's missing from your outfit" she said bluntly. That's why they were best friends since university- Megan Grayson was always honest with Liv. Always.

" I knoooow" Olivia bit her lip thinking "I can't figure out what. Help me please" she pleaded making Megan laugh.

"I swear, I feel like your mother sometimes"

Liv giggled "It's cause you act like one all the time." She said "'Olivia do this, Olivia go there, Olivia say that'" Liv teased with a high pitch tone that supposed to portray Megan.

"Shut up" Megan slapped Liv's ass laughing.

"Ouch! So feisty! " Liv continued to mock.

"Okay. If you don't stop, I'm not gonna help you" she scolded making Liv laugh harder.

"Fine fine, just do something " Liv said as she settled down from a laughter fit.

"Okay...let me take a look" Megan squinted her eyes looking Liv up and down, then went to the walk in closet.

Meanwhile, Olivia poured them two glasses of wine. "I can't believe we finally did it" she said.

"I can" Megan replied still looking for something in the closet "We worked 24/7 these three years. We damn deserve it" She came back with a different set of silver jewelry and an eyeliner.

"Yes, we did." Liv agreed "I mean, remember the night we slept in your office and the next morning thought we were at my place? " she remembered smiling "We were so sleep deprived, how are we even alive? " she laughed.

"Wine and tequila" Megan laughed handing Olivia the new set of jewelry "And we always had each others backs"

Liv smiled changing jewelry "And we still do" she said "Cheers to that, Meg"

"Cheers" Megan nodded tilting her glass of wine. "Now, let's get you ready and go. The driver is waiting"

   
  


Half an hour later, both women were ready to go. After another 30 minutes they were in the club making their way to the bar.

"Bottle of tequila, please" Megan said to the bartender.

Olivia snorted "I see you're not playing games"

Megan showed her widest smile "No way. If we're celebrating, we're celebrating like it's our last night on Earth"

She giggled shaking her head "Aren't you taking this a bit more seriously than it is?"

"Olivia. Don't make me smack you"

"My lips ar sealed"

Megan smiled in victory paying the bartender for tequila, oranges and cinamon. "Let's get ourselves a booth" The club was crowded with people, every booth was taken, especially in the VIP area.

"We should take that two seat table" Meg said giving up and pointing to the direction of said table. Her arms was already hurting from carrying all the items.

"Olivia Decker, is that you?" A voice from behind called for Olivia's attention.

"Scott. I don't believe it" Liv's face lit up when she turned around and saw her old friend.

"You look...ravishing" he complimented giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you, dear" she replied hugging him back "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"It's been great and we're being rude. Who's your gorgeous friend?" He asked smiling his charming smile.

"Oh sorry, Megan meet Scott, Scott-Megan, my soulmate" Olivia quipped introducing them.

"So she's the one who replaced me" Scott squinted his eyes "Good choice, if I may add"

"The best" Megan said "Nice to meet you, Scott"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine" he kissed Meg's hand like a true gentelman.

"Oh I like this one" Megan chuckled making Olivia giggle.

"Sorry babe, he's playing for the other team"

"Oh I know. " She simply replied.

"How?" both Scott and Olivia asked echoing each other.

"It's my job to know. " Megan replied with a shrug.

"We're gonna be best friends" Scott added "Sorry, Liv"

"So soon?" Liv pretended to be offended "That's the reason I replaced you" She pouted.

"How about I repay you with an invitation to my booth?" Scott rose his eyebrows smiling widely, knowing he won this little battle. If you even can call it that.

"All is forgiven" Olivia answered giggling "Lead the way"

Scott escorted ladies to his table where two more guys and a woman were sitting.

"Guys, look who I've found!" he said cheerfully

"I don't believe it!" the woman stood up.

"Shannon, Tom, Joshua. It's like we're back in Harvard" Olivia exchanged brief hugs over the table and introduced Megan to her university/ dance class friends.  
  
  


Liv, Shannon, Tom, Scott and Joshua studied at Harvard university almost ten years ago. They studied different fields, but that didn't stop them from meeting each other in dance class they took together. Megan and Olivia also met in Harvard, but Megan was two years older, so they hung out with different groups of people. Mostly with students, who studied journalism or directing/producing. When Olivia was in Harvard she and Scott were best friends, dance partners. At one point they even started dating, but then Scott realized he was gay. For a long time Liv was his beard and when it got too hard for her, they pretended to break up. After few years, Scott came out and became Olivia's best friend. But of course, everything has its end. Olivia and Scott chose different lives and ended up in different cities far away from each other. They talked from time to time via social media, but after a while their messages became shorter and more rare. Megan, on the other hand, was always there and together they were a perfect match. They just clicked and everything was right with the world. They became sisters. The only difference between real sisters and them, was the fact that they didn't share a blood line. But that didn't matter, together they achieved a lot of great things. And besides, they both had latino blood in them, so sometimes they looked like they actually were sisters.  
  
  


"Oh, my brother will be joining us in an hour or so" Scott added when they finished catching up.

"Like "Captain America" your brother?" Megan blinked in surprise.

"Same one" he nodded, taking a gulp of his teqila. "Are you a fan?"

"You seriously just asked me that?" Megan pretended to be offended. Scott gave Olivia a questioning look which made her chuckle.

"Meg is crazy about Marvel" Liv explained.

"Ohh, this should be fun" Scott teased.

"Oh stop it, I know how to keep my cool" Megan proudly announced.

"M-h-m" Liv hummed with laughter.

"You just watch me" she pointed a finger at Liv.

"Oh we will" Scott interviened smiling like a cheshire cat with a plan. Olivia was sure Scott was going to film the meeting.

"Don't get on her bad side" she warned Scott.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrificies" he simply shrugged.

Olivia shook her head "You're digging your own grave, babe"

Scott gave her a warm smile. A lot of time passed when he heard Liv call him 'babe'. "I missed you, Liv" Scott half hugged his long time friend.

"I missed you too. I'm glad we met tonight" she replied smiling.

"Enough, we get it, you love each other" Shannon rolled her eyes "Let's drink!"

"Scott, I think I'll have to reconsider our friendship status" Megan chuckled " Shannon girl here, might be the one"

"Oh I'll tap that" Shannon laughed and so did everyone else.  
  
  


Olivia and her friends drank their first tequila bottle and was about to order another when Scott's brother showed up with a friend of his own. Scott waved at Chris to let him know where they're sitting. Olivia and Scott exchanged looks while watching Megan's reaction when she's gonna see Chris Evans coming her way. Don't get me wrong, Olivia Decker was more than excited to see Chris. They met a long time ago when she was still studying and he was just Chris, Scott's brother, who tried to make it into the big leagues. They weren't friends nor lovers, they just knew of each other and said 'hi' to each other if they met.  
  
  


"There you guys are!" Chris said startling Megan to her core. Scott was already filming her with his phone.

"Hey, C', we have your biggest fan with us" Scott said to Chris who rose his eyebrow smiling.

"Is that so?" he narrowed his eyes with the boyish smile on his face " And who might that be?"

"Oh please, stop it you two" Megan surprisingly really kept her cool and stood up "I'm Megan, I'm a huge fan of your work"

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Megan" Chris smiled shaking her hand.

"Chris, you remember Olivia my.."

"Your former beard slash best friend slash dance partner" Chris interrupted "How can I forget. Nice to see you again, Liv"

Olivia was struck by the fact that Chris Evans actually remembered her. It's been a while. For a minute there, she forgot to answer and now all eyes were on her.

"Liiiv" Scott called clicking his fingers in front of her eyes, filming her instead of Megan "Sorry, bro, I think I was mistaken- Liv is the biggest fan"

Liv managed to recover from the slight surprise and smiled rolling her eyes "No one can compete with Meg, trust me" she laughed "Nice to see you too, Chris"

Megan nodded "True story"

Chris smiled at Liv sitting next to Scott in the booth "And for those who don't know, this is Mike"

When everyone got acquainted, the second bottle of tequila arrived and everyone was starting to have real fun. Megan seemed to be flirting with Mike, Tom and Joshua found their pray at the bar and called it a night leaving Liv, Scott, Chris, Mike, Shannon and Megan at the table.

"We are going to die tomorrow" Olivia said to Megan, who sat in front of her.

"What's tomorrow?" Chris inquired. He looked sincerely interested.

"The interview with senators son, right?" Scott answered with a question.

"Someone's been stalking me" Liv quipped jokingly "Yes. It should be interesting"

"And if it goes south, we're gonna be fired from the network who just gave us the promotion" Megan added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Pretty much" Liv nodded looking at Chris, cause he was the one who asked and a gorgeous sight to set her eyes on. Duuh.

"So we need to toast to my girl Olivia and new almost best friend Megan" Scott said "May tomorrow you conquer all what may come your way"

"I'll drink to that" Megan chuckled raising her tequila shot.

"Amen!" Liv added raising her own shot.

"I'm sure you girls will be great" Chris said with a small smile "Cheers"  
  
  


After half bottle of second bottle of tequila, the club was starting to calm down. It was almost midnight on a Tuesday night, so it was no surprise. Shannon called herself a cab and said good night, Mike had to go too, but not after he changed numbers with Megan who looked so happy, that Liv was even more happy from being around Meg. The party of 8 people turned to a party of 4. The more intimate enviroment made Olivia relax around Chris, who now sat next to her, drinking his beer, laughing out loud from making jokes with his brother and Megan who still couldn't believe that Liv never mentioned she knew Chris freaking Evans.  
  


When the bottle was empty, Liv decided she needed water instead of third bottle of tequila, if she was going to come to work with a fresh mind and no hangover. Megan agreed ordering a glass of wine and Scott changed to beer like his brother Chris. They all were tipsy enough and didn't want to get ahead of themselves and throw everything down the toilet later.  
  
  


"Liiiiiiiiiiiiv, listen to the song!" Scott suddenly said when Olivia made a point to Megan in the topic of high-heels.

Olivia shook her head immediately knowing what Scott was referring to "No way, Jose!"

"What is happening?" Megan asked Chris who was also clueless about the situation.

"Yes. Yes way. We have to. It's a sign!" Scott insisted. Olivia didn't give up, still shook her head no.

"Okay, please tell me what the hell is going on!" Meg lost her patience.

"This song was our song when we were supposidly a couple. And we created this routine..."

"Oh, this I have to see" Chris smirked at Liv, secretly eyeing her down.

"There's nothing to see" Olivia said stubbornly.

"You're being chickenshit and you know it" Scott pointed a finger at her.

"Ah-oh" Megan laughed knowing what's coming next.

"Excuse me?" Liv couldn't believe her former best friend called her chickenshit. Olivia Decker was not the one to step down from a challenge.

"You heard me" Scott replied with a smug face.

"Oh, babe, you're on" Liv's lips turned into a smirk as she reached down to take off her heels.

"It's official, people. The heels are off, I repeat the heels are off!" Megan shouted as if someone cared.

"I'd never expected to see my brother in a catfight/dance-off." Chris shook his head laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh" Liv narrowed her eyes at Chris, pretending to be deadly serious. Evans just held his hands up in defence still chuckling, clearly amused by the situation.

"50 bucks says you're not gonna be able to do that split" Scott mocked.

"Make it a hundred and we're on"

"Deal"

"Meg, give me your hair band and hold on to this" Liv said as she took her long errings out and gave them to Meg. After she tied her hair into a high ponytail, both she and Scott went to the dance floor. Scott asked the DJ to play the song again. As the first accords of "Cher-Believe" started to play, they both were in position. This dance routine was the first of their own, that won their first dance competition back in the day.

Olivia danced all her life and never stopped. At some point in her early 20s she was offered a carrer in dance with one of the most respected companies in America, but turned down the offer to do good things in journalism. But that decision never stopped her from dancing. It was the one thing Liv did to vent or just relax and keep her body in shape.

They both started the routine as Megan and Chris started to film it. This was going to hit their twitter feeds for sure.

"I wonder if Scott knows that Liv never stopped dancing" Megan said half giggling.

"God, I hope not" Chris laughed "This should be enough to tease Scott for years to come"

"Evil side of Captain America" Megan giggled.

"There are always two sides of a coin" he winked.

 

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Olivia and Scott had so much fun repeating their old routine. It was funny, yet contemporary and professional. Liv did a side split without even breaking a sweat, managing to hold down her mini red dress in order not to reveal anything inappropriate. Both of them exchanged laughs when they mixed the steps or forgot some of them and had to improvise. Scott cursed at himself for not asking if she still danced. It was clear that he lost the bet, but Olivia promised to forget those 100 dollars if he apologized in front of Meg and Chris for calling her chickenshit. When the song ended, they were greeted by applause from fellow dancers who willingly let them have the space.  
  
  


"Oh man, I'm too old for this" Scott said as he sat down with a sound and out of breath.

"It's already on twitter" Chris grinned looking at his brother and then Liv "You" he pointed at her "Are also tagged, thanks to Meg"

"I regret nothing. I won" Olivia grinned crossing her hands on her chest.

"You were great" this time Chris' smile made Liv blush a little.

"Can't say the same about Scott, tho" Megan agreed.

"Yes, kick the puppy while he's down" Scott dismissed their comments with the shake of his hand and gulped down his beer.

"Stop whining, babe" Liv said "Time to pay up"

"You sure love to win, don't you" Scott teased with a smile.

"Yup. Now do it and mean it" Olivia cocked her head proudly, waiting.

Scott stood up, made his way to the other side of the booth and kneeled down in front of Liv "My dearest Olivia, I'm so so so sorry for calling you a chickenshit, because clearly you're not"

Olivia tried not to laugh "Apology accepted"

"Oh, you're good, mama" Megan laughed when she understood what was happening.

"Am I the only one who still don't get it?" Chris furrowed his brows in confusion.

"She made him embarass himself instead of just taking the money" Megan explained sipping her wine like the inteligent woman she was.

"Oh...oooohh. I get it now. Nice" Chris nudged Liv's shoulder.

"Thank you" she nudged in return as they both shared a short laugh.

"You're my brother, you're supposed to be on my side" Scott whined.

"Sorry, bro, not today" he shrugged chuckling.

"I hate you guys" Scott mumbled making the whole party laugh.

 

Soon the clock stroked 3AM and it was time to finish the drinks and go home. The fantastic four decided to do this again this Friday. Scott exchanged his number with the girls while Chris hailed them all a cab. Megan was the first one to arrive and say goodnight. Next stop was Olivia. She gave her adress to the driver making Scott and Chris in the back laugh. They discovered that Olivia lived two streets down from Chris' house this whole time. It was ironic really. A 10 minute drive and they didn't cross paths. Or maybe did but never noticed being busy with their careers. Scott decided it was faith that brought them all together again, making Olivia smile while she stole a glance at Chris, who cought her glimpse and smiled a half smile in return. Liv never actually saw Chris as a person of interest in the past, but now that she started to see him as more than Scott's brother or a famous actor, she felt like a shy 16-year old girl, obssesing over her crush. Did she actually like him more than a friend? Or maybe she just needed to get layed to get this tension out of the way. When taxi stopped in front of her house, Liv said good night sending an air kiss to Scott, or maybe both of them, and made her way past her gates and inside her house.  
  
  


After Chris watched Liv's door close, he told his adress to the driver. He could feel Scott staring at him with a annoying grin on his face.

"What?" he snapped.

"You still like her" Scott stated the fact.

"What makes you say that?" Chris rose his eyebrow in question.

"I saw those secret _not so secret_ glances tonight" his brother shrugged "C'mon man, you know you can tell me anything"

"There's nothing to tell" Chris insisted.

"Oh please" Scott rolled his eyes "You like her and you know it"

Chris sighed knowing his brother won't leave this alone "Maybe"

"Maybe" Scott imitated Chris' voice "Man, if looks could kill, you'd be dead already"

Chris just shook his head chuckling, thinking that his brother is absolutely right.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's face claim is Jessica Alba, Meg's - Eva Longoria. Just so you can imagine everything better.  
> Kisses xxx

 

 

_"Everything you want is on the other side of fear" - Jack Canfield_  
  
  
  


Olivia sat in her comfortable office chair staring at the beige painted wall, thinking. What if she screws up? What if this interview with senator's son is too ambitious for her? She's risking everything because of it. Is it worth it? Liv closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Count to ten. A knock on the glass door of her cozy office interrupts her tantrum, she opens her eyes to see Megan coming in. She looks as nervous as Liv does. She offers a kind smile.  
  


"We're up in 10" Megan reports "You look pale"

Liv rolled her eyes "I'm scared shitless" she admits.

Megan reaches Olivia's hand with her own "You'll be okay. We are worriors, remember?"

Liv nodds out of breath. "I can't get that letter out of my head"

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, that letter will be the least of senator's problems and you'll be in a clear" Megan tries to comfort her long time friend, who now was making her nervous. She hadn't seen Liv so scared in the whole 8 years of their friendship.

"You're right" Liv agrees, closes her eyes for a moment and breathes out.

"There she is" Megan smiles as Liv opens her eyes and the look on her faces tells her that she's ready to end the corruption in this mayoral election.

 

\----------  
  


As Liv sits in her anchoir chair ready for the interview, she recieves a text. She had a few free moments as a young woman put final touches on her flawless make up.

 _'Good luck on your interview, babygirl. Everyone's watching!'_ it was a text from her mom. Liv smiled replying a short thank you and a kissy emoji. She was about to put aside the phone when another text came. This one was from Scott: ' _We have popcorn, beer and we're watchin' u! Slay the dragon, my queen!'_  Liv couldn't help but laugh at the text message. It was really a God sent gift to reunite with Scott the other day. ' _Save me some beer, will ya?'_  With that Liv turned off the sound&vibration on her iphone and put it in a small compartment under the table.

She heard Megan's voice in her ear "You got this,honey. And I got you. Worriors" she said and Liv gave her thumbs up in response. Show time.

"Good evening. I'm Olivia Decker and this is the 'Evening hour with Olivia'" she said with a polite tone looking to the telepromter in front of her. "Tonight we have a special guest with whom we'll talk about ongoing mayoral election. As you can see, the poll numbers shows that former senator Oliver James is in the lead by 2000 votes." she announced as the screen covered with a diagram, that showed poll numbers.

"Some even speculate that former senator James will win 2017 mayoral campaign. It seems that the people of Los Angeles relate to Mr. James's promises to reduce taxes and costs of food products in supermarkets for the poor and the elderly and create more jobs for the emigrants " Olivia spoke still reading from the prompter as the tv screens showed James's video montage of public speaking.

"Tonight, we invited his son Patrick James to speak the truth about his father's campaign. Patrick was the one who helped former senator James to put some disturbing rumors to rest and stood by his side as the proud citizen he is. After a short commercial break, we'll be back for a shocking interview with Patrick James. Folks, bring some ince cream, it's about to get hot" Liv finished with a smile as they went to commercial break.

After she was clear for 5 minutes, Olivia took a deep breath and took a huge gulp of her water. She was nervous, but the adrenaline of knowing what's about to happen made her hungry for justice.

"You were great" Meg said excited "Patrick's aready waiting in the interview stage. Give him hell" Meg winked as she walked back to her booth.

Olivia smiled at Meg and made her way to Patrick who immediatly stood up when she approached him.

"Miss Decker, it's an honor to meet you" he said shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Liv. It's the least I can do when you're about to give me an exclusive details of the campaign" Liv smiled sitting on the plush sandy white armchair. " Hope you didn't change your mind?"

"No. No, I didn't" Patrick assured her "That man deserves to lose and crawl back to the hole he came from"

"Alright then, let's do this" Liv said as Meg announced they'll be live in 5..4..3..2..1.

"Welcome back" Olivia greeted her audience with a warm smile "For those of you who just tuned in, I'm currently sitting with Patrick James, the only son of former senator James who's running for the 2017 mayoral election. Good evening, Mr James, it's good to have you here" Olivia said as the cameras turned to Patrick.

"Hello, Miss Decker, it's an honor to sit here with you" Patrick smiled modestly.

"Thank you for making time for us. I know you must be crazy busy with election" Liv said.

"Yes, indeed very busy. I'm the one running my father's campaign and I can assure you, my team and I work very hard to make him look good"

"I'm sorry, but isn't he an honorable citizen who's going to change LA if he wins?" Olivia rose her eyebrow.

"I thought so too" Patrick began and Liv knew what was coming next. She was gonna burn former senator James.

 

\----------  


"Wow. Why didn't I watch her show before?" Chris asked Scott as they both sat on the cushy sofas at his house, watching Liv's show.

"Because you're stupid?" Scott mocked grinning.

"It was a retorical question, dumbass" Chris shot back rolling his eyes.

"I know, jackass" Scott laughed. "It's getting good" he said after he heard how Liv asked to explain Patrick what he did on the campaign.

"It's like watching an intense thriller" Chris added chewing on his popcorn "Can you imagine having this corrupt father when you looked up to him all your life? Man, it should be rough"

"Yeah, well, it's politics" Scott shrugged "I'm just glad our family isn't involved in something like this"

"I'll drink to that" Chris nodded sipping on his beer.

"Must be the guys" Scott mumbled when he heard a doorbell ring. Chris stood up to open the door.

"Heya, fellas, come on it" Chris greeted them with a shake of their hands. "Scott's in the living room"

"What the hell are you two watching? " Mackie asked while he opened his own beer.

"Oooh, it's that show with the hot latino chick" Renner said making Scott laugh.

"Ah-oh" he said looking at Chris who rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Dorito, spill the beans" Robert said seeing the little exchange between brothers.

"That's not a random latino chick, it's Olivia, my college friend and former beard" Scott explained "He likes her, she's the one he didn't ask out all those years ago"

"Uuuu, the one who got away" Renner quipped making himself a drink.

"She didn't get away" Chris finally had a chance to speak "I didn't ask her out"

"Why?" Robert furrowed his eyebrows

"Because he was a chickenshit" Scott replied instead of Chris.

"No, dumbass" Chris sighed "Because she didn't even remember the night I drove her home after we made out at the party in our house"

Scott almost chocked on his beer hearing the story "Why the hell didn't you tell me anything? I could've said something to her"

Chris just shrugged "I was young, dumb, had my hands full with acting just starting to build up and besides...I don't think she was interested"

"Well, you can't know that now, can you? "Mackie shook his head in disaproval.

"Dorito here has a point" Robert said "Maybe she pretended not to remember, cause she wasn't interested"

Chris pointed to Robert " Exactly my point. Thank you" he raised his beer cheering.

"If that was the party where Jenny Mills jumped off the roof, then I remember Olivia being high and drunk as a kite" Scott defended Liv "That quarterback, what was his name, Lewis I think, just cheated on the poor girl"

"It makes sense she acted out by making out with Evans" Jeremy agreed "Probably felt guilty afterwards and tried to forget and succeeded"

"Oh c'mon, is this a poker night or housewifes club? " Anthony rolled his eyes making everyone chuckle.

"Mackie's right, let's play. I'm in a mood to beat your asses" Chris grinned proudly.

"Bring it on, Dorito. I need a new car" Robert quipped.

"Fine, let's play, but I'm leaving the show on" Scott agreed standing up and making his way to an open dining room where they always played poker.

 

\----------  
  


"So you're saying that the rumors are true? " Olivia asked Patrick as they continued on the interview.

"Yes, my father had sex with multiple prostitutes" Patrick replied "He said it was a lie, a conspiracy theory that the opposition came up with. And for a long time I believed him, had to make my mom believe in him too."

"And that's when you covered everything up accusing Harrison campaign for photoshoping those pictures of your father, correct?

"Correct. Because of that they lost before the election day was even on the table" Patrick said "I'm very sorry about that and I think that they should return as an honorable participant."

"It's very brave of you" Olivia praised Patrick's courage to come forward "But how did you find out that everything was the truth?"

"One of the women he had sex with came to me with a video of a few encounters" he said shaking his head with a sad smile "I threw up when I saw it. You know, he had cheated on my mother who is anything but a genuinely good person. And I covered everything up for him. I should've known he was a liar"

"Mr. James, you can't blame yourself for your father's behaviour. " Liv said sweetly "If anything, you were a good son believing in his father and everything he stood for. You should be proud of yourself. Especially now, when you came forward on national television to show the people of America that political system is still corrupt and need to be changed"

"Thank you, Olivia, it means a lot coming from you" Patrick smiled at Liv.

"No need to thank me, Patrick. It's the truth and everyone sees that you're brave. We need more people like you" she said "And now, let's see the clip from the video Patrick just spoke about" Olivia said giving Megan que to show the video for the people at home.

"Wow" Olivia said shaking her head with disguist "I believe I speak for most of the people when I say, that we don't want this kind of man to run our city. We can't give him power and let him lie to us, to everyone. It's not the nation we want to be" Liv said with a serious tone, trying to reach everyone at home and make them vote for anyone but James.

"Yes, that's why I came here to talk to you, Olivia" Patrick nodded "I watched your work over the years and I know we share same feelings towards this kind of people. There are too much injustice in this country and only we, united, can make it right " Patrick announced believing every word he said.

"I couldn't have said better myself" Liv said cheerfuly "Have you considred yourself as a candidate running for mayor?"

Patrick smiled sweetly "It's not the worst idea, but maybe next election year. I feel like I need the time to convince peope that my family's name isn't bad news, my father is"

"Well, you got my vote for sure" Olivia smiled genuinely.

"And if I may add" Patrick looked at Liv questioningly and she nodded smiling "The video montage is 100 % real. I gave it to the FBI analysts to test for autentisity and it came clean. I say this, because my father will try to make every angle of this interview into another lie and I can't let that happen"

"Speaking of lies. There's one last thing" Liv said seriously "Yesterday, when Mr. Oliver James knew that his son is going forward, he sent me this letter which said and I quote: 'If you go forward with this interview I'll make sure you and your family will suffer and be miserable. If you show this to anyone, you'll regret it for the rest of your short life'. Patrick, can you confirm that this is your father's handwriting?"

"Oh my god. Yes. I'm so sorry, you had to see this" Patrick looked concerned.

"It's all ok, really" Liv assured him and everyone else with a warm smile" I can only say one thing that comes to mind, thanks to Benjamin Franklin: "Tricks and treachery are the practise of fools, that don't have brains enough to be honest" So let us be honest and not afraid to speak the truth like Mr. Patrick James. Thank you for coming. I'm Olivia Decker, have a good night." Olivia finished with a proud smile. As the camera zoomed out and the light dimmed, she knew she was done.

"Mama, you were great!" Megan came from her producer's booth to congratualate Liv and Patrick."And you, Ptarick, sir, were amazing"

"Thank you for having me again, ladies" he said sweetly" I hope next time we meet, there will be better circumstances"

"Let's hope so" Liv nodded giving him a brief hug saying goodbye.

After he left Liv shrieked from joy "We just did THAT" she danced a mini dance around herself "I need a drink. Or two"

Megan giggles watching Liv" Yep, let's get some tequila"

\----------  


"Well, your Olivia dropped a bomb on that election" Anthony decided.

"She has balls, I give you that" Renner added "Showing that threat on live tv...she could get in trouble"

"Liv knows how to take care of herself" Scott decided "I don't think she just went and showed that without taking security measures"

"Well, either way, Dorito lost two matches in a row, because he couldn't stay focused" Robert teased grinning.

"Oh shataaap" Chris groaned throwing his cards on the table "It's not my lucky night tonight"

"Mhm" Anthony chuckled tapping Chris's shoulder "I know that excuse"

"Indeed you do" Jeremy quipped making everyone laugh.

"Ok though, you really should talk to that girl" Robert said serious this time "You'll never know until you try."

"Hate to say it, but Downey's right" Anthony agreed "It's been too long since I saw you look at any woman like that"

"Exactly. It's no coincidence that you two met again" Scott nodded. "I'm repeating myself, but that's destiny at its best"

"It's your second chance, so don't be a pussy" Mackie winked looking at his watch.

"Alright alright, I'll think about it" Chris threw his arms in surrender "Who wants more beer?"

"Wish I could, but promised to be back home by midnight" Robert said "I'll see you at the reshoots?"

Chris nodded " Yeah, maybe we can do a rematch" he grinned briefly hugging his friend.

"You could try" Renner stood up "Goodnight, fellas" he made his way out with Downey as they both drove here in the same car.

"And there was three" Chris closed the door "Beer?"

Scott and Anthony both nodded." So tell me more about this girl" Anthony pressed Scott, when Chris left for the kitchen.

"You know what? I have a better idea" Scott smirked and took his phone out.

 

When Megan and Olivia left the network building, they sat in their separate cars and drove to the liquer store. Bought one bottle of wine and then tequila and lots of snacks. They arrived at Liv's house. As they locked their cars in the drive way, Liv's phone buzzed.  
  


"Hello?" She answered giddily.

"You slayed that dragon, alright" Scott said smiling. Liv could hear it even though she didn't see the man.

"Thank you. It took all of my power. I'm rebooting with tequila" she laughed at Megan who motioned Liv to invite them to join them.

"I was thinking, we should celebrate. I know it's almost midnight, but why not?" Scott asked and Liv smirked at Meg.

"You and Megan planned this, didn't you?"

"No, but she's my best friend now, so we share a bond, you know" Scott quipped.

"Ok, let's do this, but you come to my house, cause I'm too tired to go anywhere else" Liv compromised.

"We'll be there" Scott agreed" You don't mind if we bring Mackie along, do ya?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Sure" she managed without a breath.

"Text me the adress" he said and hung up.

Megan looked at Liv questioningly "Scott, Chris and Anthony Mackie are coming over"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Megan almost dropped the bottle on Liv's beige rug. "We need to change"

"Agreed" Liv said as she texted Scott her adress.

 

After 30 minutes, the guys were outside Olivia's door, two bottles of wine in hand, ringing the doorbell. They could hear Megan shriek through the door and Olivia laughing as they both opened the door grinning from ear to ear.  


"Well, someone's happy" Chris said first as he stood in front of the guys,wearing black jeans and a dark red v-neck tshirt. Liv almost died a little seeing him again and looking like that.

"You'd be too, if you ever slayed a dragon" she grinned hugging him almost too long, smelling that devine perfume or deodorant.

"I see your point" he chuckled shaking his head at the absurd metaphore Scott thought of and then stepped in to hug Meg.

"Milady" Scott bowed making Liv smirk and slap him on the shoulder.

"Anthony, it's nice to meet you, Olivia" he said smiling.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm a fan" she greeted another Hollywood star.

"Then I'm glad" he smiled warmly coming in and offering two bottles of wine to her.

"And I like you even more because of that" she laughed taking both bottles.

"Noted" he chuckled introducing himself to Meg.

"Hey, duffus! It was my idea" Chris pouted sitting on the sofa.

"Noted" said Olivia repeating Anthony and winking Chris's way in pure joy. Who knew that Chris Evans went out of this way to bring two bottles of wine to her house and making sure she knew it?

"Awww, look at you two" Megan teased sitting next to Anthony on the two-seat sofa.

"I hear wedding bells ringin'!" Scott added also teasing and bumping fists with Meg.

"I swear you two belong in the kindergarten" Liv roled her eyes giggling.

"True story" Chris agreed narrowing his eyes at his brother and Meg.

"Look at you two again" Mackie quipped.

"Ah, man! Not you too" Chris grumbled making everyone laugh. Even himself, because the truth was, Chris really liked this girl and couldn't stop wondering what whould've had happen if he said something about the kiss all those years ago.

"Glasses, shot glasses, oranges, cinamon...what else do we need?" Liv asked as she carefully put all the things she just named on the coffe table.

"Nothing, mama, we're good" Megan nodded jerking Liv's hand and making her sit with a bang. And of course, next to Chris Evans himself, who instictively put his arm on her waist, so she woudn't fall or hurt herself.

It seemed like this exchange was unnoticed by everyone else except, of course, for Liv, who turned and gave Chris a small shy smile. Boy she needed another drink to settle those nerves down. She was getting hotter and hotter sharing a two-seat sofa with Chris. Even though she was wearing a loose floral summer dress.

"So, Liv, tell me, what made you study journalism?" Anthony asked while Chris made sure everyone had their wine glasses full. He was also interested in what Liv was saying. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her lips moved, the way she smiled or laughed with ease. When Scott bumped Chris's leg, he then realised- he was in big trouble named Olivia Decker.


	3. Green Light

 

**_"Give light and people will find the way" - Ella Baker_ **  
  
  
  
  
  


The gang spent hours by talking and playing board games. Lots of wine has been drunk and spilled, because apparently Scott can't hold his wine glass like a grown up. Tonight Olivia laughed harder than in the last five years. She could see that Megan thought of that too as they shared a mutual glance with warm smiles on their faces. Megan motioned with a slight incline of her head in Chris's direction. Liv followed her glance only to see him desperately trying to immitate some kind of an animal, which Scott and Anthony failed to guess, complaining when Megan shouted "TIME" in order to stop them. They were playing sharades-guys vs girls- the ultimate battle. And so far Liv&Meg were kicking their asses.  
  


"Man, you are terrible at this!" Anthony shook his head frowning like a kicked puppy.

"How can you not see that this-" Chris tried to show a long trunk with his hands " is a trunk of an elephant and this is how they walk" he tried to immitate ground breaking slow motion elephant walk which was adorable but so not like they walk.

"It looks more like a gorilla with a big dick than an elephant" Megan staited causing everyone to look at her in shock." What? I'm on wine, I don't have filter"

Anthony was the first who started to laugh out loud, making everyone else join him "Man, I love this girl. Can I keep her?" he looked at Liv with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, handsome, she's mine for the time being" Olivia shrugged smiling "At least until I get famous enough to retire and get bored with her" she smirked at Meg teasingly.

"And we all know that's not going to happen without lil' bit of Grayson magic" Megan smirked back sticking her tongue out.

"Obviously" Liv nodded in all seriousness, containing her laughter. "It's our turn by the way"

As Liv stood up, she grabbed a card with the task to portray a 'lap dance'. Could this be more embarassing? Who came up with this stuff anyway? Her cheeks flushed with a slight redness and her heart started to beat just a little faster. After all, she was in front of Chris Evans...making a total fool of herself, even though this was just a game. Olivia sighed with a smile and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had to actually do that. She took her wine glass and emptied it with one big gulp.

"Oh this should be good" Scott inspected with a short laugh.

Olivia rolled her eyes wanting to say something, but couldn't because of the rules. Damn those rules! She showed two fingers to Meg, who instantly understood there will be two words. At first, Liv had to portray a stripper, so she went to the metal column near the fire place and started to immitate a stripper as serious as she could, making an eye contact and trying to be sexy. She could've swore she saw Chris's eyes darken at the sight. That might've been wine eyes seeing, but it was enough to encourage her to go on. Megan grinned watching Liv, guessing that she's portraying a stipper and when Liv shook her head no, Meg rose her eyebrow in confusion. Then Olivia squated and patted on her knees trying to make sense, but Meg just didn't get it. Olivia was out of moves and almost out of time, so her decision to take a chair and Chris to sit on it was fast, because Chris was sitting closest to her and Liv only could take a person of opposing team to help portray the task.

Chris sat in the chair with an amused grin on his face, watching Liv intently, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Somewhere deep down he knew, that she chose him, because he was the closest, but it still made him think he was the one she prefered to do a lap dance for. He could see her cheeks were slightly flushed and the heat coming from her body showed she was nervous. It was adorable and flattering at the same time. So he gave her a genuine smile and nodded to continue before the time ran out. And she did, she gave a short, but damn sexy, in Chris's eyes at least, lap dance, making Megan guess correctly.

"Finally!" Liv said rolling her eyes at Meg "It took you long enough"

Megan smirked lifting her eyebrows "Actually.." she began making everyone look at her for the second time in the past half an hour. Liv was already giving her a death glare "I knew what it was when you patted your knees, but couldn't pass the opportunity to see whatcha gonna do if I didn't guess" she started to laugh when Scott called that genius and bumped his fist with hers "You're welcome" she said looking at Chris, who was now more than amused to see Liv throwing a throw pillow at Megan.

"I hate you so much" Liv said shaking her head, trying to pretend that she's angry.

"Sorry, honey, I just had to" she giggled with Mackie as if they were partners in crime.

"I, for one, thought it was a great immitation of a lap dance" Chris said grinning like a child with lots of candy in his pockets.

"I'm sure you did" Scott teased laughing, making even Liv crack an amused smile.

"You know what you're good at, if we're fired tomorrow" Megan continued her mockery.

"Yep, definitely going to be a stripper, so that makes you my pimp" Liv nodded in all seriousness.

"Obviously" Megan replied gesturing some kind of rapper sign with her hands.

"Not with that swag, you're not" Anthony teased Meg, making her nudge his side with her elbow.

"I've got plently of swag, thank you very much" she said.

"Mama, I think JJ has more swagger than you" Olivia teased giggling.

"Who's JJ? " Chris interviened finishing his wine.

"The love of my life" Liv replied sighing.

"Oh?" Chris said confused. Did Liv have a boyfriend?

"Relax, handsome, JJ is a dog" Megan said, seeing a dissapointed expression on Chris's face.

"He's not a dog" Liv objected "He's my man, my home, my everything" she said dramatically, making all of them chuckle.

"Where is he?" Anthony asked.

"FYI, he has a job" Liv said as a proud mother "He's on his last shift in prison"

"I don't know whether to hug you or tease you" Scott grinned with a mischevious smile.

"It's adorable" Chris decided hugging Olivias shoulders with one hand "I'm sure you missed him"

"It's painful" she agreed with a smile fully aware that his strong hand was on her shoulders. And she felt that stupid chemistry again, the urge to kiss him and do all kinds of things to him. "I need tequila" she quickly stood up, suddenly in a mood to chill her ovaries and drink herself to oblivion, Megan followed her into the kitchen area a little further from the open living room they sat in.

"You can finally feel it, can you?" Megan was always observant, even though she had wine running through her veins instead of blood right now.

"I can't deny it" Liv agreed opening a bottle of tequila.

"Well, I think he's good for you" she observed "He's not some stranger who wants sex from you. You actually know him and part of his family"

"I know about him" Liv corrected "We've never been friends. He was always Scott's older brother. And now he's a celebrity who has women crawling all over him. Didn't you see the pictures?"

"I did. But that was years ago." Meg noted cutting oranges into pieces "I think he's more than what you read about him"

Liv looked at her friend not sure whether to believe in what's she's saying "Maybe, but that doesn't mean he wants a serious relationship" she sighed filling shot glasses with tequila and putting them on a silver tray "I can't go trough another...mess after...you know"

"I know, honey" Megan replied concerned that Liv even remembered Mason right now "But it's not like he's going out any time soon"

"It doesn't change anything" Liv took a sharp breath, because even thinking about what happened with Mason, was making her sick.

"Ok. Let's not talk about him" Megan soothed coming to Liv's side and putting a hand on her shulder, squeezing it.

"You alright,girls? " Scott came to the kitchen area to check on them "Everyone wants tequila"

"Yep, we're coming" Liv gave him a small smile "Just need cinamon"

"You sure, you're okay, you look, like you've seen a ghost" he pressed frowning.

"I amost forgot you know me like I know myself" Olivia smiled a bit more cheerily "But I'm fine, really. I just need tequila"

"Okay. If you say so, babe" he took the tray from her and went to the livng room.

"You should talk to Chris" Megan whispered passing Liv "Just sayin'"

"Mhm" Live murmured to herself and sighed. _It's alright, Olivia, you're good, you're happy now. You're safe._ She calmed herself down and followed Meg to the patio, where apparently they were going to party next. Maybe it was a good decision, she needed fresh air.

  
  
*****************

A bottle of tequila later, Scott was napping on one of Liv's lounge chairs by the pool, Megan and Anthony took off home, at least they said they were going home, but who knows, they looked pretty cozy with each other, flirting away like no one's watching. Then again, Liv saw that with Mike the other night, so who knows with Meg. She's not the one to be in a serious relationship. Not after her horrible divorce with a rock star. I guess they both had issues with men. But at this moment, Liv was content just sitting on the steps of the pool, feet in the water, talking with Chris, drinking the last bits of cold non alcoholic beer.

"It might sound strange, but I need to know something" Chris broke the comfortable silence between them.

"I'm listening" Liv looked at him, searching for any clue what was he reffering to, but failing along the way, because his jaw line was so freaking distracting.

"Remember the party at our house in Boston? The one where Jenny jumped off of the roof into the pool?" he asked Liv searching for recogniton in her eyes and when she nodded, he continued "Scott said you broke up with that jerk that night and I was-"

"And you were wondering about the kiss "Liv finished with a cocky smile.

"So you remember?" Chris cocked his head.

She nodded "I do, and I did then. I was drunk and high, absolutely a mess and I used you to make that jerk jelous, I don't know the reason why, really." Even now she felt guilty "But the next day I pretended not to remember, because I was so embarassed that I made out with you for selfish reasons"

Chris took a sip of his beer and smiled "And then you tried to avoid me as long as possible"

"And then you left to LA and it was too late to explain myself." Liv finished and then looked up at him, nudging her shoulder into his gently "I'm sorry I was an asshole that night"

Chris smiled at Liv's apology. It was sweet to know she regreted not saying sorry "Apology accepted" he smiled.

"Thank you" she chuckled "It's weird seeing you again after all those years" she admitted.

"Tell me about it" he laughed "I think I had a mini stroke when I saw you with Scott"

Liv frowned "Why?"

"Because I liked you then" he admited. Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"What" was all she could say, staring at him like she was having a stroke right that moment.

"I'm serious. I was going to ask you out the next day" Chris remembered chuckling "But then you didn't remember and I never had the courage to do so"

"Oh. my. god. I feel even worse now!" Olivia complained waving her hands in the air "Why did you have to tell me that" she continued to whine, covering her face with her palms.

Chris laughed at her "It was unresolved, so I resolved it" he simply said.

"By making me feel worse. Gee, thanks " she replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know how you can repay me, though" he smirked making Liv narrow her eyes at him suspiciously. "How?" she asked.

"By having dinner with me this Saturday" he thought better "Tomorrow actually, 'cause it's already friday"

"We'll be spending fourth day in a row together" Olivia noted, remembering that they had plans with Meg, Mackie, Mike and Scott on friday "How are you not tired of me yet?" she joked.

"Are ya kidding me?" Chris shook his head "After that lap dance? I could never" he smirked making her blush again. He loved that he had this affect on her.

"Oh chill out, Captain" she said laughing and pushing him into the pool.

"You did not just do that" he said, pretended to be serious as a rock.

"I'm pretty sure I did" Liv teased on high alert, prepared to run if needed.

"And you're being a smartass" he continued squinting his eyes, swimming from one side to another like a shark.

"Am I? " Liv teased taking a sip of her drink "I didn't notice"

"You will" Chris said grabbing her shin and dragging her into the pool with him.

Olivia screamed out loud from Chris's actions "You ass!" she laughed when she surfaced and splashed water at him.

" You deserved it" he stated wiping away the water from his eyes.

"Maybe I did" she admitted bitting her bottom lip "Water is actually nice"

"It is" Chris nodded looking straight at her, not being able to look anywhere else. This woman had a spell on him.

Olivia didn't even notice that he held her by the waist and her hands automatically found his broad shoulders. Chris was so close she could almost taste the cinamon on his lips. She could see his eyes darken, drinking her in as if she was some kind of goddess. She never felt this exposed in front of a man before, but at the same time she felt safe. Maybe Megan was right and he was more than Scott's brother or infamous Captain America. He most definitely was more than tabloids portrayed him to be. She should try to know him better. Maybe it's a good thing they're going to dinner on Saturday.

The moment that had a potential to be their first kiss, turned into a fit of soft laughter as Scott snored loudly almost falling off of the lounge chair. "I think you two should stay here" Liv said taking a step back from Chris and getting out of the pool. Her short summer dress clinging to her body like second skin. "And you need to dry yourself off"

"And whose fault is that?" Chris smirked also getting out of the pool and taking off his shirt. Liv's breath hitched as she tried not to look at those abbs.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes playfully smacking him "Well, I think it's pointless to wake him up"

"Yeah, I agree" Chris nodded "And I don't think I can carry him and save my pride at the same time"

Olivia stiffled a laugh "I think so too. Come one, let's get dry"

They both made their way to the house, dried their bodies as much as towels let them. Liv showed Chris where the guest room is as they said goodnight with a soft lingering kiss on the cheek. Olivia felt giddy and energized, so she changed into silky pyjamas and as quetly as she could, she cleaned the house of all the party leftovers and thrash. When she was done, she went outside and covered Scott with a wrap and shook her head at the sight. He couldn't hold his liquer two days in a row, that was a fact. As she stepped inside the house, she checked the door, turned on the alarm and silently tip toed into the guest room.

Olivia's leg cought the ottoman and she almost stumbled and face-planted onto the floor with a bang. Thanks to somone up _there_ , she saved herself from the embarassement. She could not tear away her gaze from Chris. He layed in bed, his breathing calm, his chest falling and rising like clockwork. He looked so peaceful, she could swear she thought she saw a small smile on his perfect lips. "You're staring" his voice caught her like a thief in the night. Thank god it was dark, so he couldn't see her blush like crazy fangirl.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She apologised "Just came for your clothes to properly dry them outside.

"It's like 5 in the mornin', why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep" she answered not knowing what to do now. Should she stay? " Go back to sleep, Evans"

He propped himself on his elbows, his eyes thick with sleep "We're calling each other by last names now?"

"Go rest, you ass" she quipped and took his wet clothes from the armchair and just left saying 'goodnight'.

To her surprise, when she finished hanging up their wet clothing, she found Chris sitting in the living room. In his boxers. Liv almost jumped, because she didn't expect him to be waiting and almost naked. C'mon this was too much even for her slightly drunk brain to process. "You scared me for a minute" she said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" he said softly as he stood up and made his way to Liv. Now she really felt exposed standing in front of his intense gaze, only with her silky, kinda sexy pyjamas with lace details. "It's fine" were the only words she said when Chris took her hand and guided them into the guest room.

"Lie down" he commanded softly making her confused as to what he wanted "trust me" he said seeing her expression. And strangely she did trust him and climbed into bed. Chris followed her and spooned from behind.

At first Chris started to wonder if this was a right decision to help her fall asleep with him, because she was so tense and when he was about to ask if she's okay, he felt her relax against him. She settled in comfortably, taking his hand and making him hug her by the waist. He did as she silently asked and nuzzled into her back, whispering "goodnight".

Olivia contemplated with herself about sleeping with Chris. It was wrong on so many levels, but felt so right that she almost forgot they reunited only two days ago now. She felt safe and warm and already sleepy from the warmth, radiating from his body. She decided to give in this time. This one time she decided to hive him and herself a green light instead of red.


	4. Promises we make

**"Love is the battlefield, those who want true love has to fight for it."- Santosh Kalwar**

  
  
  
  
Olivia woke up from the bright sun rays, hitting her straight in the face. I guess she forgot to cover the windows last night. She groaned feeling hangover slowly creeping in and...wait...that's not her room. She blinked, trying to see better. She was in the guest room. How the hell did she fall asleep here instead of her room? As the memories hit her, she froze. Shit. She fell asleep with Chris. FUCK. Liv slowly turned her head to see him sleeping beside her half naked, his body soaking the morning sun. He looked like a Viking god and Liv almost let out a moan. What the hell was she thinking? She should've gone to her own bed. This was just....wrong.  
  
Liv sighed and as careful as she could, slid out of bed and tip toed out of the room. She felt like a teenager sneaking around her parents's house, except this was her house and both Evans brothers were still sleeping. Liv shook her head contenplating last night's actions and walked towards the kitchen. She took out a cold bottle of non carbonated water and drank half of it. She was so thirsty and dehydrated after the amount of alcohol she consumed yesterday. And the night before. Usualy Liv didn't get hangover, but after two days of mixing wine, beer and tequila, her body gave up and got angry by making her head hurt like hell. Yep, she deserved it.   
  
Decker made her way to her own bathroom ajoined to the master bedroom. First, she took two advils from the medicine cabinet, then brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower. After fifteen minutes she was dressed in her high waist swetpants and mint sports bra, hair tied into a high ponytail. She looked better than before but still like a hangover mess. Liv decided she should make breakfast for the boys. Besides, Megan was on her way with news from the network. Liv was a little nervous to find out what they had said about last night's show, so cooking should make her feel better. She turned on the radio and gathered the products for breakfast. Pancakes should do it.  
  
  
  
"I SMELL FOOD!" Scott said cheerily making Liv jump and almost drop the hot pan.  
  
"Jeeeeesus, Evans!" she took a moment to breathe and calm down her crazy beating heart. "You scared me to death!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Scott apologised plopping on one of the chairs in front of the bar. "I'm starving. And that's strange considering the amount of tequila I drank"  
  
"You fell asleep like a baby. Loud snoring baby." Chris said walking in the kitchen all dressed up. "Good morning... or should I say almost afternoon?"  
  
"Whatever" Scott rolled his eyes at his brother's comments "You need help?" he turned to Olivia, who grew silent for a moment.  
  
"You can set the table for four" she replied giving a small smile to Chris as a 'goodmorning'.  
  
"Are you expecting company?" Chris asked standing next to Scott.  
  
"Meg is coming over with news from the network" she replied flipping pancakes on the pan.  
  
"Everything will be fine, you'll see" Chris soothed with a warm smile.  
  
"They'll probably give you another raise" Scott agreed.  
  
Olivia smiled at the two "They just gave us a promotion, they won't give us a raise anytime soon" she answered " But maybe they will consider giving us better stories"  
  
"What do you mean?" Chris was interested to know how the network world works. It was kind of sweet.  
  
"Well, we propose stories to someone who decides if it's worth airing. So far, the best stories and exclusives went to other anchoir, white, of course" Liv pointed out the obvious "Meg and I, are still fighting for our place in the network. Being latino is a bit of a challenge sometimes"  
  
Chris frowned "I hate racists" he stated "We are all the same people, I don't understand why the color of our skin should change anything."  
  
Liv smiled at his words "It's stereotypes. Black people are thugs, latinos are immigrants conncected to drug cartels, being gay is a crime and a sin..." she sighed "but it's slowly changing. All we can do, is do better and be better for that change to continue"  
  
Chris admired Liv's point of view and the way she talked about problems. She was truthful, sweet and fought for what's right. He couldn't be more proud of the work she was doing. "I completely agree" he simply said helping Liv in the kitchen by making coffee for four.  
  
"I wish more people would understand" Scott said when he finished setting up the table.  
  
"Me too" Liv simply nodded putting pancakes into the plates.  
  
  
After ten minutes or so, Megan arrived "Hello my wonderful people"  
  
"Someone's in a good mood" Liv observed sitting in her chair "Eat before it gets too cold"  
  
Megan took a seat next to Scott "No hangover. That's why" she smiled "Sorry, mama, already ate, but I will drink this delicious coffee"  
  
"Help yourself" Liv smiled "So...what's the news?"  
  
Megan looked at the boys, who ate quietly giving them a moment to talk, then looked at Liv "Well, it's not bad"  
  
Olivia frowned "But?"  
  
"Marc wasn't happy about the letter being aired" she said "He said he doesn't want the trouble with James and the army of lawyers that has been calling non-stop, threatening to sue the network"  
  
"People deserve to know the truth" Liv stated "I don't regret putting that on air"  
  
"I know they do and I agree completely. It's just...it will take a lot of money to keep those lawyers away and you'll have to sign some papers and make a statement saying that network didn't know about you airing the letter "  
  
Olivia stood up "I can't believe this" she walked to the sink and put her plate in "For fuck's sake, I told Garrett!"  
  
"I know, honey. But it's the fucking policy and we have to do it if we want to keep the job" Meg said calmly.  
  
"If you ask me, those corporate pigs are saving their asses" Scott pointed out.  
  
Megan glared at him for pointing the obvious and not helping calm Olivia down "If you look at it from their point of view, it is understandable"  
  
"Garrett is still Marc's little bitch" Liv leaned on the counter with the heels of her palms. "Oh I can imagine the look on Beca's face!"  
  
"Who's Beca?" Chris asked after he finished eating the last of his pancakes.  
  
"The white bitch I told you about before" Liv replied making Scott bark a laugh.  
  
"Look who has no filter now" Megan laughed making Liv smile "There she is! And besides, Marc was happy about the crazy numbers we got. He just wants James to drop the case. That's all"  
  
"It is reasonable" Liv finaly agreed "Fine, send those papers to my e-mail, I'll sign them later"  
  
"And we'll work on your statement on Monday, 'kay?" Meg smiled.  
  
Liv shrugged "Fiiine. But I'm still kicking Garrett's ass"  
  
"I'll help you" Megan laughed drinking her coffee.  
  
"We'll give you hand if you need one "Scott quipped making everyone around the table chuckle.  
  
  
  
After breakfast everyone left and Liv went for a run. She needed to burn alcohol from her system and feel healthy again. She made a promise to not drink tonight and offered her car services for everyone else. Being a designated driver will prevent her from any temptation towards alcoholic beverages and wrong desicions like sleeping with Chris Evans again. It was just sleep, but it still sent the wrong message. She wouldn't want to hurt Chris, because she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. She has been there too many times. It was time to grow up and be a responsible adult for once. No more mistakes. No more relationships for at least a year. Maybe it was stupid, but Olivia Decker was not the one to break promises.   
  
  
When Liv got back, she took the time to shower and shave (she was going to wear a skirt) and well, it was her routine. While she let the hair dry out itself, she looked over the papers Megan had sent before and printed them out in her mini office space. Then she signed them and put into the folder.  She will give those to Marc on Monday. She wanted to talk to him anyway. Looking at the clock she gasped, because it was late. Time flew by so quickly while she dealt with the papers. As fast as the flash, Liv sprinted to her bedroom and quickly gathered her make-up kit. She decided on smoky cat eye and a faint pastel red lipstick. Twenty minutes later she was done with her flawless make up and with her outfit- short black leather skirt, pastel pink lace off shoulder top, a matching leather black jacket and classic black heels. She finished her apperiance with minimal amount of jewelry and straigthened her long hair. She looked comfortable, but elegant. She spinned around to see all angles of the outfit when the doorbell rang. Evanses decided to walk to her house so Liv would be able to drive straight to one of the downtown bars.   
  
She shouted for the boys to come in "It will just be a minute!" Liv said from her bedroom when she heard them inside, laughing at something.   
  
"Take your time, Olivia" Scott shouted back after their laughter subsided "I remember you always being late on our dates"  
  
"It was 10 years ago, butthead. I live on time these days" she replied coming out from her bedroom, closing the door and checking everything in her purse. Wallet, phone, lipstick and keys.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Scott teased looking at himself in front of a hallway from ceiling to floor mirror. "I don't belie-"  
  
"Wow" Chris breathed out silently, only Scott  heard it and that caused him to shut up and look at Liv.  
  
"Daaaamn, girl. You look fiiine" he said immitating black people in every Hollywood comedy there is.  
  
"Why thank you" she smirked taking a small bow "Well look at you two. Handsome as ever" she smiled looking at them. Well, mostly at Chris, who was wearing dark gray tight jeans, white dress shirt and a black leather jacket. She did everything in her power not to eat him alive and feed a monster who's called Scott Evans more things to tease her about.  
  
"Am I missing some kind of dress code?" Scott teased looking at Chris and Liv, who both decided to wear leather tonight.  
  
"Don't be jelous, honey" Liv teased back "We just have a better sense of style"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Scott roled his eyes.  
  
"You ready?" Chris retrieved the gift to talk. He could've swore he saw Olivia walk in slow motion before. God, the affect she had on him...  
  
"Yup" she popped the 'p' and opened the door "Let's go before Megan murders us for being late"   
  
"Wouldn't want that" Scott said and walked towards Liv's car.   
  
  
                                                                                              **********  
  
  
  
Megan, Olivia, Scott, Chris and Anthony met at the Edison lounge for drinks. Mike couldn't make it, but Megan didn't look upset. She was overjoyed being in Anthony's company. Liv wondered what happened between the two yesterday when they left, because even though they tried to play it cool, she could see ocasional whispers and touches between them. She will interogate Meg later, that's for sure. They all took a booth upstairs, away from the press and ordered their drinks.   
  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I invited a friend of mine" Scott said "I don't wanna be the fifth leg anymore"  
  
"You are not" Liv frowned "Stop talking nonsense"  
  
Megan nodded "It's just friends hanging out"  
  
"Riiiiigh" Scott teased Meg, who rolled her eyes in response, making Olivia giggle.  
  
"What?" Meg snapped, eyebrows up.  
  
Liv shook her head "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who noticed" she discreatly replied while Mackie and Chris discussed further plans.  
  
"Oh shush you two" she dismissed them with her palms.  
  
"Thought so" Scott nodded raising his glass to Liv.  
  
"Yeeep, so right" she teased bumping fists with Scott.  
  
"Who's right about what?" Chris piped in after he took a swing at his beer and finished deciding the location of their next round of drinks.  
  
"Oh noothing" Liv waved still smirking and looking at Megan.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, if you don't stop teasing" Megan crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"You can't kill me, who's gonna drive your drunk ass home?" Liv smirked.  
  
"I hate you" she sighed drinking her martini, making the three laugh, cause apparently Anthony had to take a call.  
  
  
  
They drove around downtown's finest lounges and bars, laughed their asses off, danced the night away, met Scott's friend Trevor who, as it turnes out, was his ocasional booty call or friend with benefits if you may. Liv smiled watching her long time friend happy and so open in public. She felt proud of Scott who had many hard times in university. Decker was glad to know that everything turned out to be just fine for Scott and, of course, for Chris. Speaking of him, he seamed to be more open and relaxed with Olivia. The awkwardness that has been between them subsided and what was left was a new beginning of their relationship. They joked and talked like no one was watching. Every glance from either one of them was met with a small smile or an innocent touch. They even teamed up, when the gang decided to play pool. The loser team would have to do a chicken dance on the stage in front of everyone. Liv and Chris lost, but they had lots of fun dancing together. They even improvised some moves, making the audience clap and laugh.   
  
After midnight Scott decided it was time for him and Trevor to leave the party and head home. By home, he meant Trevor's apartment not too far away. Liv was starving so she, as the designated driver she was, ordered Chris,Meg and Mackie to her car and drove them to one of her favorite diners near the beach. They ordered food to go and found a peaceful and lighted area near the water to eat.  
  
  
"It's beautiful out here" Chris said sitting next to Olivia, letting Anthony and Meg go for a walk, hands laced together. I guess they didn't feel the need to hide it anymore.  
  
"It's my favorite place in LA" Liv replied with a smile "I come here to think or to escape from all the fake people this city has to offer"  
  
Chris nodded with an understanding smile "I know what you mean" he replied "I don't like L.A., I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my job"  
  
"Yeah. I miss Boston" Liv took a bite of her cheeseburger.  
  
"Me too. It's the best place in the world" he agreed eating his own burger.   
  
"When was the last time you were back home? " she asked Chris.  
  
He took the time to calculate "Couple of month ago. You?"  
  
"A year ago"  
  
Chris's eyes widened "No shit"  
  
"Shit" Liv smiled "This past year was a rollercoaster for me"  
  
"How so?"   
  
"I got the job at the network, my own show, so I was busy as a bee for a while. And I was in a relationship then" she replied thinking if it was a good idea to tell Chris the story.  
  
"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" he gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Normally, I'd mind, because I don't like to talk about it" she replied putting her almost finished burger aside "But somehow I feel like I can trust you and I think you should know"  
  
"You can trust me. Bostonian's word" he saluted making Liv giggle.  
  
"We were together for three years. We clicked right from the start, we were so happy at first, crazy for each other" she started looking at Chris "Until one night I had to work late and came back home to find him drunk and paranoid and agressive"  
  
Chris frowned not sure he wanted to hear more "Did he..?"  
  
Liv nodded "Yes. Then we broke up the next day, because I'm not that girl. But of course, I was stupid enough to believe him when he told me after a few months of sending apology gifts and texts, that he wanted me back and he's sorry and will do anything to fix our relationship."  
  
"So you forgave him" Chris said.  
  
"I did. It was just a hard push after all, I justified it as a temper loss" Liv fake laughed at her own mistake "and we were fine for a year and then there was his company's anniversary and his coworker came to talk to me at the bar. And he lost it." she said looking away from Chris, cause she was afraid to look into his eyes and see pitty.  
  
He took her palm in his and gave a light squeeze.  
  
"I was in a hospital for a week" she said after a long pause, looking into their laced hands. After another moment his hand was gone and Olivia mentally kicked herself for telling him this.  
  
But to her surprise Chris removed his palm just so he could hug her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Liv"  
  
She relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes for a moment. There it was again. The chemistry and the feeling of being completely safe in his arms. Olivia shivered "I'm fine now, really. He's in jail"   
  
Chris, as the gentelman he was, took off his jacket and put it on Liv's shoulders "Good. That lil' shit deserves to rot in prison"  
  
Liv smiled finaly having the balls to look into Chris's eyes "I told you this, so you would know that I'm not ready for another relationship"   
  
He nodded with a genuine smile and rubbed her back gently "I understand"  
  
"I feel that chemistry too, you know. But I don't want to hurt you or myself" she admitted biting her bottom lip "And we don't know each other that well. It feels wrong. That's why I think we shouldn't go to dinner tomorrow"  
  
"You wanna know what I think?" Chris asked letting her go and taking her hand instead, Liv nodded "I think you're afraid of being hurt again and I completely understand. I've been there a couple of times myself and I know what it means to get your heart broken" he said calmly "Haven't said that, I think you should not force yourself to wait for a better time. You have to take risks and let your life automatically take its course. I agree with what you're saying about dinner and not knowing each other, but I can tell you this- I liked you those years ago and I like you now. I want to get to know you, I wanna be there for you. I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm asking for your friendship"  
  
Liv listened to him intently, trying to stop herself from starting to cry. Chris was so sweet and understanding, her heart almost felt whole again "We could be friends"  
  
"So let's be friends, let's get to know each other, let's catch up on so many years that we missed because of our mistakes and let's see where life takes us. I can promise you that I won't rush you, but you must promise me something too" he said sweetly.  
  
"What?" she felt like she could promise him anything, just so he could look at her the same even knowing about her past relationship.  
  
"Promise me that you won't be afraid to tell me if you feel something more than friendship. Don't let that fear stop you from what could be something special"  
  
Liv gulped down and gave him a slight nod.  
  
"I wanna hear you say it" Chris rubbed her back again.  
  
"I promise" she smiled.  
  
"Good girl" he praised making her roll her eyes.  
  
"And if we're till being honest" he said, mischevious grin on his face "You look damn hot tonight"  
  
Well, folks, she didn't expect to hear that. Liv was practically out of breath and her cheeks painted themselves red. "Thanks" she managed. How can you not feel for this man? Jeesus, she was in so much trouble. Thank god for the mighty technology. Saved by the ring. She picked her cell up and talked to Meg, who told her to go home without her and Mackie.  
  
"Well, it's just two of us, Meg and Anthony called a cab" Liv said.  
  
"We should get going, it's late" Chris smiled and stood up giving Liv a hand. She took it and stood up returning his leather jacket.  
  
"Hey, Chris?"  
  
"Mmm?  
  
"Is Anthony as real and honest as he seems? Olivia asked finishing her cola and putting the empty cup into the thrash bin.  
  
"He really is. Don't worry, Meg is in good hands" he smiled and hugged Liv with one hand.   
  
She leaned into him and simply nodded hoping it was the truth and Meg won't get hurt again. As they turned the corner, they reached Liv's car and hopped in. Olivia was happy she didn't drink and had told Chris what she told. Now they can start fresh and build something beautiful. A beautiful friendship. For now.  
  
Oh little did she know...  
  



	5. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Liv's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykW4rtW2eu0  
> Chris's solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCy7lLQwToI  
> Liv's solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dBW4pViRTU  
> Scott's solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFZrM38mf7Y  
> Meg's solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weRHyjj34ZE  
> Scott and Meg duet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO6BtpIzIiM

**"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired" - Robert Frost**

 

A few months passed since the night on the beach. Olivia and Chris kept things friendly at first, but then it started to feel like more without even trying. If they didn't meet for drinks or food, they texted or called each other, sent stupid photos or cute videos that made them think about one another. Liv was happy they talked things out, but she couldn't pretend that she didn't feel the growing connection between them. Chris was constantly on her mind, she wondered what he was doing, what he was wearing, how things were going on filming "Gifted". She wanted to tell everything and anything about her day to him. She even dreamt of him often. It was driving her crazy, she didn't know what to do. Megan came up with the idea that Liv needed to get laid if she wanted to not think of Chris in that way.

At first Olivia laughed at Meg and dismissed the idea but when she didn't get much sleep because of work, she decided maybe her best friend was right. She didn't see Chris for two weeks and their conversations were short because they were both busy with work. Chris was reshooting some scenes and Olivia, after former senator James resigned from campaign and got buried in divorce papers, thanks to her, she got very popular with the network and the most provocative and exclusive stories went to her. The network was happy, because Olivia did make a statement that network didn't know about the letter and so James' army of lawyers backed off. Liv was on a roll with her career and she couldn't be happier about it. But she also was tired and didn't have any social life whatsoever. She was buried underneath lots of research and the only time she socialized with Meg, Scott or other friends, was in her office or via phone. Decker was so tired that she often dozed off on her table or sofa in the office. The only way her head was running was if she drank enough energy drinks or coffee. And she missed Chris like crazy. Especially those nights they both fell asleep while still talking on the phone. Of course, she didn't tell that to anybody.

This weekend was the first she had in a month when she didn't have to work. It was a blessing from God himself. She would finally get her rest and Meg off of her back. She saved and closed the last document and turned off her laptop. She took her purse and checked if she had everything when Meg waltzed into her office with an enormous smile on her face.

 

"What happened to you?" Liv couldn't help but chuckle.  


"We've got a double date tonight" she announced making Liv roll her eyes. This past week Megan constantly tried to match her with any man on some dating website.  


"No we are not. I'm going home to sleep" Liv responded turning off the light switch.

Megan shook her head and took her 'don't argue with me' stance "Yes, we are. We didn't get a chance to hang out in almost two months, Liv" she stated with a stern tone "I need my best friend back and you need yourself back. You look like a ghost of the girl I know, seriously"

Olivia sighed and bit her lip trying not to snap at her best friend "Gee, thanks"  
"I'm just being honest. You need a few hours to sleep and get out like a normal person" Megan stated walking out of Liv's office.

Olivia just shrugged "Whatever I'm going to say won't change your mind, so what have you planned?"

Megan grinned in victory and hugged Liv almost too tightly "You need to sleep for a few hours and I'll come pick you up at 9. Deal?"

"Fine, but at least let me look at the dude I will pretend to be interested in" she snickered.

"Don't be such a bitch" Megan rolled her eyes with a smile and showed Liv a couple of pictures.

Megan was going on a date with Anthony. For some reason the two of them stuck like glue since the night on the beach. And apparently he's bringing his friend who played hockey with him. He was gorgeous to Liv's surprise and Anthony said he was a good guy.

"Okay. He's kinda my type" Liv admitted biting her lip.

"I know, mama" Meg grinned "Wear something nice and sexy, you know the drill. If he's not the one, maybe at least you’re going to get laid"

"Oh boy...here comes the trouble" Olivia teased as they both went to the parking lot.

*****************

Liv was home at 4PM. She was greeted by her German Shepard JJ, who was more than happy to go for a run with her. Liv was never tired for a run and, of course, her love JJ. They got back at 5ish and after Liv took a relaxing bubble bath, she went to sleep. She slept like baby for full three hours when her alarm went off. She stretched and yawned feeling too tired to go anywhere, but she knew better than to bail on Megan. Liv sighed checking her phone. There was a message from Scott saying he will be joining them later for a beer and karaoke and wished Liv luck on her date. Meg and Scott talked too much. That was a hard fact. Not that Olivia minded, but when they collaborated on her personal life, they were trouble. Annoying trouble.

Forty minutes later, Olivia was ready to go as she took a sip from her glass of red wine. She wore a loose black little dress with nude heels and long golden earrings. Her make-up was light and elegant, hair curled into loose waves and the finishing touch of her outfit was the nude and black clutch.

"Did Scott tell you he will joining us later?" Megan asked when she drank the last bits of her wine.

"God, did you two talk every fucking minute?" Olivia laughed "I swear you know things before I do"

"That's probably true" Meg agreed pointing her finger at Liv "But you worked your ass too hard, so when I needed company, Scott was always there"

"Aww, sorry I haven't been there for you" Liv suddenly felt guilty for abandoning Meg.

"It's fine. It's not like you did it on purpose" she smiled " And besides, you worked with the hardest ass producer there was, I saw how hard you had to prepare"

"Yeah, well. This one is the last one, I told Marc I'll be working with you on other stories" Liv grinned.

Megan's eyes were wide and high on her forehead "En serio?" (Seriously?)

"Absolutamente" (Absolutely) Liv answered nodding.

"God, I love you and forgive you for abandoning me" Megan hugged Olivia.

"I thought you said you understand" Liv teased.

"Shut up, bruja" (witch) Meg laughed and gathered her things.

"Let's go" Liv agreed and bid goodbye to JJ, locking the door after.

********************

The double date went better than expected. Liv had so much fun her cheeks hurt from laughter. Anthony's friend Brad was charming and really fun. He clearly showed interest in Liv. She could feel it by the way he occasionally touched her hand or shoulder or thigh. She wasn't too happy about the last part, but just smiled not wanting to cause trouble. It was all fun and games until Scott showed up with Chris. And the bitch who came with him. Olivia glared at Megan momentarily for not warning her he was coming and not alone, but she shrugged with worried eyes, because she didn't know either. Chris presented her as his friend Michelle. Olivia almost chocked seeing the outfit she was wearing. Thank god Megan saved the day by standing up and shaking Michelle's hand.

"It's nice to meet you" Liv said with a fake smile and then said hi to Chris, kissing his cheek and feeling that chemistry again. Where the hell did he find this girl? She wore a too short sluty black Armani skirt and a see-through blouse. Olivia couldn't help herself but judge and be petty. She knew she didn't have the right to do so, but she just couldn't watch her flirt with him like a stupid school girl. How old was she anyway? 20?

"So how are things going here in LA?" Chris asked everyone, but his eyes landed on Liv who was busy flirting with Brad. Somehow he wanted to strangle him even though he knew him for a couple of years now.

Scott talked about his show and the crazy things he did with Megan while Olivia worked like a horse "Yeah, I saw a couple of your shows" Chris said with a smile that was as fake as the boobs Michelle had. Chris didn't even want to come with her, but she was too clingy and stuck with him after the one night stand they had yesterday. He would've told her off, but when he found out Olivia was on a double date, he decided to bring her here. A decision he started to regret as soon as he got here.

"She was great, wasn't she?" Brad cooed hugging Liv's shoulders. She gave him a pretend smile and nudged his shoulder sweetly.

"Aww, thanks, Brad" she replied in a too girly tone. Meg kicked her in the shin scolding her for what she was doing.

"She always is" Chris responded with, again, a fake smile and took two large sips of his beer. Looking at Liv who shifted in her seat from his gaze.

"She would've been more awesome with me" Megan pouted making Olivia take a break from Brad, who was too handsy.

"Perdóname" Liv took Meg's hand with an adorable pout.

"Wait, you guys don't work together anymore?" Scott asked with a confusing frown.

"I had to work with this hard-ass producer who drove me nuts every fucking day" Liv complained taking a sip of her wine "I swear today was the first day I've slept in my own bed in two weeks"

"You should've said something to me, babe" Scott said "I would've dragged you out even if I died"

"Oww, you guys are cute" Michelle said with a high-pitched voice "How long have you been going out?"

Everyone at the table glanced at Michelle then at each other. Megan and Anthony were the first to laugh, Olivia and Chris followed suit. "What? What's so funny?" the girl asked confused.

"Sweetie, Scott is gay" Megan replied wiping away the tear and leaning into Anthony who kissed her temple lovingly. Olivia shook her head with a bright and teasing grin looking at Chris. This was the first moment she didn't feel annoyed with him, she felt sorry he had to sit with her.

"Ohhh" the girl giggled still looking confused and drank her glass of champagne.

"I need another drink" Olivia giggled nodding her head to the bar for Megan.

"I'll come with you" Brad said catching her elbow.

"No need, honey, I'll be right back" she winked at him causing Megan to roll her eyes and take Liv by her hand.

As they stood in line at the bar Megan stared at Liv "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I'm not doing anything" Liv retorted.

"Don't act dumb with me, girl" Megan crossed her arms on her chest, a smile creeping in.

"It's stupid, right?" Olivia smiled herself.

"It's not, considering Chris brought that bombshell here" Megan giggled "I swear I didn't know he was back"

"I believe you, its okay. I kinda feel sorry for him, poor guy" Olivia giggled slightly dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"And yet, you still trying to make him jealous" Megan mocked grinning.

"Is it working?" Olivia grinned mischievously.

Megan nodded returning the smile "I swear he will break the beer bottle with his grip watching you"

"Really?"

"Oh trust me" Meg nodded "But please, stop it. You've had your fun, now don't lead Brad on. He's actually a good guy"

Liv sighed ordering a bottle of wine "I know, I won't. I think I'm gonna be sick if I continue to flirt in that girly voice"

"You and me both. It's horrifying" Megan laughed hugging her best friend.

When they returned to the table, Chris and the bombshell were gone, Anthony said that Chris drove her home and will come back a bit later. Brad took Olivia to the dance floor as the remix of Maroon 5- Cold started to play. Anthony and Megan followed suit leaving Scott and his new friend flirting.

"God, you're so hot" Brad said to Liv's ear as he grinded against her back. Olivia tried to put as much distance as possible between them so he won't grope her to death. He was drunk.

"Hey, let's go somewhere private" Olivia said to him prepared to tell him the truth. Brad instantly agreed thinking he would get some.

"Look, Brad, you're a great guy" she said as they went outside.

Brad sneaked his arms on her waist and started to kiss her neck. "Mhm?" he mumbled.

Liv tried to escape his drunken embrace "Stop, please." she pleaded "It won't work out with us, I'm sorry"

"Baby, don't say that" he continued to assault her neck.

"Brad! Stop! You're drunk!" Olivia raised her voice and tried to push him away with the heels of her hands.

"Hey! The lady said to let go" Chris appeared from nowhere, making Brad stop and step away.

"Chris, dude, you're kinda killing my vibe here" he slurred prepared to grope Liv again.

"Sorry buddy, but you're going home" he said and as gentle as he could, he put Brad into a nearby taxi and even paid the driver, so he would take Brad home.

Olivia felt embarrassed and grateful at the same time. She nervously straightened her dress "You okay?" Chris asked with concern.

Liv nodded "Thank you for that" she pushed a few curls from her face.

"It's no trouble" he said "Brad tends to get too drunk and grope all the ladies"

"Meg didn't mention that when she decided to set me up with him" Liv rolled her eyes.

"Well, you kinda enabled him all night" Chris couldn't resist.

"Well, it's kinda not your business" Olivia retorted too defensively "Besides, you had a Blondie to worry about"

"That's not fair" Chris narrowed his eyes at Liv "I'm not the one who's not ready for a relationship"

Olivia wanted to smack his perfect face, but couldn't because he was right, so instead she sighed and clenched her jaw "You're right. I'm sorry. Didn't even know why I brought that up"

Chris watched her intently and was prepared to defend himself, but when he saw regret in her eyes, just smiled "I know why."

Liv raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms "Enlighten me then" she challenged.

"Because you were jealous" Chris stated also crossing his arms on the chest.

Olivia snorted "I wasn't jealous"

"I think you were" Chris didn't give up.

"Of her? Please!" Liv rolled her eyes "She's like what? 16?"

"Ha! FYI she's 25" he responded "What's the difference if you weren't jealous?"

Olivia's hands were on her waist now, she was in full combat mode, a step closer to him "Just checkin' if she's legal. Wouldn't want ya to get in trouble"

"Don't worry, I won't" Chris responded "I can perfectly take care of myself"

"I can see that" she rolled her eyes judging him again.

"Fine" he said.

"Fine!" she exclaimed almost angrily and two steps closer to him.

Chris couldn't help, but steal a glance at her lips, he desperately wanted to kiss her. He missed her after two weeks of silence. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry!" she shouted in response, fuming. She couldn't control herself anymore.

"Then why are you shouting?!" Chris asked taking the final step towards her, their faces an inch from each other.

"I don't know!" Liv exclaimed, her chest heaving, her sight strictly on Chris' eyes.

Chris couldn't take it anymore, he assaulted her lips with his own passionately. It didn't take long for Olivia to respond as she instantly put her arms on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. They made out in front of the bar, not caring who would see it. Their hands roaming each other’s bodies like they desperately needed each other for survival. Maybe they did. Chris pushed Olivia into the brick wall in the alley between the bar they were drinking in and pizzeria, without breaking the kiss. Olivia could feel her insides melting like ice, she wanted him so badly she didn't even register what they were doing. It was pure magic. They both stopped just when they needed to take a breath of air.

"What are you doing to me" Chris whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Me?" Liv whispered back breathing heavily "You're the one who started it"

"I missed you" he said softly opening his eyes and locking them with Olivia's.

"I missed you too" she replied with a small smile and bit her bottom lip "Didn't expect that. Like at all"

Chris planted a kiss on her forehead "That's what you get for making me jealous"

"Well, if this is the reaction I'm getting, then..." she paused teasing him "I should do it more often"

"Not funny" he replied, his face more serious.

"What is it?" Olivia asked with concern "She's not your girlfriend, is she?" she started at him with wide eyes.

"No, no" Chris fast replied "I was thinking what happened to you not being ready. I don't want to rush into things"

Olivia smiled at his honest concern for her "I don't know. Two weeks I haven't seen you and it drove me crazy"

"Me too..." Chris admitted "So where does it leave us?"

"Well, I think we can both agree we're passed friend zone now" Chris nodded at Liv's response.

"So?" he asked.

"So I think we should see where it takes us without overthinking it" Liv replies slowly "And no labeling it"

"I can live with that" Chris smiled his crooked smile.

"Oh yeah?" Liv teased sneaking her arms around his waist.

"Definitely" he nodded pulling her into another kiss, but this time softer.

"Let's not tell anybody nothing yet, oaky?" Liv asked after the kiss.

"Agreed. Let's go in before they start a search party for us" Chris placed a kiss on her hair and led her inside trying to calm down and settle his thoughts after what just happened. They shared their first kiss. Technically their first kiss was when they were young, but this one was their first as adults.

****************

"There you are!" Megan exclaimed as she put her phone on the table "I thought Brad kidnapped you"

Olivia smiled shaking her head "I tried to talk to him, but he was too drunk"

"And I came back in time" Chris smiled at Liv and sat next to his brother, where he sat before, so there wouldn't be any suspicions.

"Sorry about that, Olivia" Anthony said "Didn't expect him to get so drunk on a date"

"No worries, I came just because this one begged" Olivia nudged Megan's leg under the table.

"You should thank me I dragged your ass out of the office" Meg responded with a roll of her eyes.

"You should've seen her last week" Scott added, his friend long gone by now "White as a ghost, I think she ate and drank energy bars and drinks only"

"I did not!" Liv exclaimed defensively "They're overreacting" she looked at Chris and Anthony.

Chris frowned "You should at least eat healthy if you work as much as you did this last month"

"What is this? Scold Olivia night?" She rolled her eyes.

"We're just trying to look out for you" Anthony said sweetly.

"I know I know" Liv sighed and took two sips of wine "I'm done with Paul, so I'll be back to normal soon"

"You better" Chris warned with a playful smile.

"You guys are something else, you know that?" Olivia smiled at her friends thinking she was lucky they were looking out for her this much.

"The best" Scott nodded and ordered a round of shots." Liquid courage before karaoke"

"Good think I didn't drink much wine" Olivia said with a giggle.

"Karaoke night starts in 30 minutes" Megan said looking at the clock and frowning.

"And I'm afraid I'll have to miss it" Anthony said with a pout.

"Early flight tomorrow?" Liv asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. Will be back in a week though" Mackie replied kissing Meg's cheek.

"Boy, I'll have to work with this weepy mess when you're gone" Liv teased her best friend, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's just a week" Megan responded leaning into Anthony.

"M-h-m" Scot and Liv said in unison.

**************

After everyone bid their goodbyes to Anthony, they drank a few shots of vodka, one flaming shot of something blue, and ordered a round of beers.

"Okay, we need some rules for karaoke" Scott announced "I propose we all must do a solo"

Megan nodded in Liv's direction, who was shaking her head no. "Yes, I agree. Then a duet with each other"

"I'm not doing a solo" Olivia stated.

"Yes, you are" Chris replied "3 versus 1"

"Not fair" she whined.

"Oh c'mon, where's the girl from 8 years ago?" Scott quipped.

"She's dead." Liv deadpanned.

"Don't be so dramatic" Megan said and ordered three shots of tequila for Liv and a round of shots to all "You will drink these three shots and you will go sing a solo and you're going first"

"Absolutely not" Liv objected "Let's flip who's going first"

"Fine" Meg agreed and took an empty bottle of beer and spun it around in the middle of the table. It landed on Chris.

"Okay, I know what I'm going to sing" he grinned and took a shot in front of him. Then stood up and made his way to the stage, Olivia's eyes eying his body.

As some other dude finished singing Celine's song, Chris took the stage and greeted everyone. There were like thirty people in the bar including them. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Chris chose 80's classic "Don't stop believin'" and nailed every note. On one of the verses he sang in a high pitched voice as he did in his movie "The Loosers" making Olivia and everyone else laugh and clap. Liv drank two of the shots one after the other and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn't know if it was her turn, but she was afraid to screw up and sing in front of Chris. Sure it was all for good fun, but she still worried. Chris made her feel like a teenager again. Especially after tonight's encounter in the alley. Next was Megan. She sang Shakira's 'Whenever' and danced all sexy and wild, making every man in the room whistle. Even Chris and Scott did so, Chris also filmed it for Anthony and sent the video to tease him. After Megan there were two other people, who sang so out of tune, they got booed off the stage. They didn't look upset, so there was a plus. After two drunks, Scott took his place on stage and did a musical from 'the phantom of the opera'. He was surprisingly good. Everyone cheered and clapped for him, some people even stood up. At least Olivia's table did. And then there was her turn. She took the last shot and made her way to the stage.

She patiently waited for a girl, who had pretty amazing voice, to finish Katy Perry's song. As she did, Liv felt a huge amount of pressure and took a deep breath. She greeted everyone with a shy smile and found her song. As the first accords of "Defying gravity" started, she took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game" she sang and Chris' breath hitched. He could not believe Liv had this voice and he didn't know about it. He looked at Scott who was grinning like an idiot. "Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap!" she sang out every note perfectly and looked at Chris as the words sunk in. "It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity. And you won’t bring me down! "Liv was more comfortable now, she walked from one side of the stage to another, she moved with music.”I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love. It comes at much too high a cost"

"I didn't know Liv could sing like this" Chris said with a wide grin on his face "Why was she afraid?"

"I think she didn't hear her own singing voice in many years" Megan nodded with a smile as Olivia sang a verse again with a big smile on her face.

"She was the queen of the karaoke back in the day" Scott nodded drinking his bear.

"Why didn't I know this?" Chris laughed at himself as he drank Liv in, when she belted out the last few notes of the song.

"You never asked" Scott replied "Woooo! Olivia! Bravo" he shouted when she stepped of the stage grinning from ear to ear.

"That was soooo much fun" she squealed taking a seat.

"You have an amazing voice, Decker" Chris smirked at her, making Liv blush and shift in her seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans" she replied playfully.

"Let's do a duet" Megan took Scott's hand and dragged him to stage. They chose to sing "Sex you up". The performance, as you can imagine, was overly cheesy as they both danced to the beat and acted out the words "Girl you make me feel real good. We can do it 'til we both wake up. Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, and this is what I'll do... I wanna sex you up. All night."

"He's crazy" Olivia laughed at Scott who chased Meg on the stage, both singing and giggling at the same time.

"I kinda like the song" Chris snorted "I'd definitely say and mean some words to someone present" he smirked.

"Oh really?" Olivia rested on her elbows, challenging Chris "Like what?"

"Like let me take off all your clothes" he started to sing at the same time as Meg and Scott "Disconnect the phone so nobody knows. Let me light a candle, so that we can make it better. Makin' love until we drown"

Olivia giggled when Chris started, but as the words continued, she just wanted to reach him and kiss him as passionately as he kissed her in the alley before.

"You should've done that" she smirked at him and licked her lips slowly to tease Chris. As Meg and Scott got back, Olivia stood up and dragged Megan to the stage.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked giggling.

"Remember the song we used to tease all the boys with?" Olivia grinned as Megan raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I'm in, baby" she laughed as they both waited for their turn. Olivia turned to boys and smirked narrowing her eyes at Chris who raised his beer in response. As they both took the stage, they asked for two wireless mics and two shots of tequila. They cheered each other, took of their heels and chose the song.

Chris and Scott laughed about previous performance as Chris watched Olivia and Megan do some kind of moves. He knew this will be the performance of the night. He watched as they took off their shoes, as they asked for drinks and mics. He was intrigued of what Olivia was capable of. He shifted in the chair when he heard the song. He knew exactly what song it was. He drew a sharp breath as his eyes darkened when he watched Liv sing and dance with that little black dress on.

"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala. I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want. Don't stop, give me give me give me what you got got, cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more" they sang together in tune, their facial expressions dark and sexy as hell, they both danced the same but different at the same time. Scott whistled loudly and patted Chris' shoulder saying he was in so much trouble. And indeed he was. "Don't even talk about the consequence, cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me" they sang as Olivia pointed a finger at Chris, not letting his eyes out of her sight. She was determined to make him sweat.

"And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think, cause you're the only one who's on my mind. I'll never ever let you leave me. I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye" they both danced to the rhythm and dance-walked to their table where Chris and Scott sat. "I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you" Olivia sang as she smirked and straddled Chris on the chair. He was surprised but so turned on, he almost laid her on the damn table. "It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow" she threw her hair back as Megan danced around Scott making him laugh "I can't forget you. Been going crazy from the moment I met you" Olivia sang to Chris, staring him in the eyes, as the words she sang were the absolute truth.

Chris decided she was going to be the death of him with the performance she just gave him. He had to breathe in and out slowly to not show his half erect organ. He took three large sips of his beer and ordered another as he watched Megan and Olivia go back to the stage and deliver the rest of the routine. Scott caught it on camera to remember his brother's face when Liv danced like a sex queen on his lap. He will tease Chris for an eternity with that.

"Girl, you're a cold blooded murderer" Megan laughed as they gathered their heels and stepped of the stage.

"He got what he deserved" Olivia giggled "He tease me, I tease him two times worse"

"Poor guy" Meg giggled shaking her head.

"Boohoo" she rolled her eyes with a smile "I'm going to use ladies room"

"Okay, I'll order you another beer" Meg replied and went to the bar.

Olivia was still smiling when she finished relieving herself and washing her face a bit. Thank god for waterproof make-up. She couldn't forget the face Chris had on him, when she straddled him slowly and sang out the words. Sweet torture, she could squeal right now, but that would be inappropriate, considering she was surrounded by a couple of women who eyed her angrily. Probably because their boyfriends were staring at her and Meg. She chuckled to herself as she came out of the toilet. The moment she closed the door, someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey! Let go!" she exclaimed not seeing who it was.

"What am I going to do with you?” Chris' voice reached her ears and Liv loosened her grip around his strong arms.

"Let me go?" she teased turning around to see his face.

"Not a chance" Chris smirked and took her somewhere around the corner. They entered through the door to see lots of work clothes, brooms, chairs, curtains. Supply closet. Chris backed Olivia into the door, because it didn't lock without the key, so if someone came in, they would block them.

"What are you doing?" Liv whispered and the only answer she got, was a passionate kiss from Chris. He lifted her body up and forced her legs to lock around his waist. The kiss was deep and hot, tongues dancing together as a perfect pieces of the puzzle. Olivia felt shivers running down her spine, butterflies threatening to burst out of her belly.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body" he whispered into her neck, sucking on its skin, reaching the sensitive spot and causing Liv to moan.

"Shit" Liv yelped digging her nails into Chris' broad shoulders. Her heart was beating million miles a minute, her breathing frantic as he kissed her neck and collarbones "Chris..."

"What is it?" he asked between kisses, holding her firmly against the door.

"We..." she shut her eyes trying to find composure "need to stop"

"I can't" he whispered catching her lips again and pulling her into another kiss.

"You're crazy" Liv pulled back with a giggle, making him chuckle as well.

"You made me crazy with that song" he teased her already sensitive lips.

"You asked for it, babe" she responded taking his face into both of her palms "We need to get back" she gave him a chaste kiss.

"I know" he sighed letting her stand on her own feet. Liv almost sunk to the ground suddenly feeling dizzy. "You okay?" he asked full of concern.

She nodded taking a deep breath "Yes. A moment of weakness" she lied knowing exactly what it was.

Chris hugged her around the waist for support "Let's get you some water" he kissed her temple as they went back to the table.

 

"What happened?" Megan asked full of concern as Chris helped Liv to a seat.

"She almost collapsed" he responded with worry and gave her the glass of water the waiter just brought.

"I'm fine" Liv said "Alcohol is getting to me a bit too much" she joked but no one even smiled "Oh c'mon, I'm fine"

"You overworked yourself, Olivia" Scott stated with a frown "And you didn't eat anything"

"I think you need to go home" Megan said to Liv "It's late anyway"

"I'll drive you, come on" Chris volunteered "You guys will be okay?"

"Yes, we'll finish our drinks and go home. We'll be fine, don't worry" Scott replied with a reassuring smile.

"Take care of her, okay?" Meg said giving Chris Olivia’s clutch.

"I'm right here, you shitheads" she rolled her eyes standing up and feeling dizzy again. Chris nodded to Meg and hugged Liv's waist again walking out of the bar.

**************

"JJ, shush, it's okay" Olivia scolded her barking dog "He's a friend" she said watching JJ sniff Chris and wiggle his tale a bit.

"So here's the love of your life" Chris remembered walking with Liv to the living room.

"Meet JJ, looks like he already likes you" Olivia giggled "He usually doesn't give his favorite ball to strangers"

"What can I say, I'm irresistible" he quipped throwing the ball to the hallway, making JJ run after it.

"So humble" Liv rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Okay, let's eat these ridiculous sandwiches and get you to bed"

After they ate and played with JJ a bit, Chris decided it was time for Liv to get some rest. He was worried she'll need a doctor being so overrun and exhausted from endless weeks of work. He hoped not... Chris took JJ for a walk while Olivia went to the bathroom to clean herself up. When he got back she emerged from the kitchen carrying a bottle of water.

"You should be in bed" Chris stated.

"I just came for a water" Olivia replied sighing "I feel fine"

"I could've brought you the water, get your ass to bed. Now." he commanded narrowing his eyes and following Liv to her bedroom.

"Okay, mom" Liv rolled her eyes causing Chris to do the same.

"Don't make me spank you" he warned making Liv raise her eyebrows and bite her bottom lip.

"Don't tempt me" she teased getting under the covers.

"Noted" he smirked back making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed.

"Chris?" she asked when he handed her the smartphone.

"Yes?” he sat on her side of the bed.

"Please stay" she asked with a shy smile.

He just smiled his crooked smile and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead "Wasn't planning on leaving"


	6. Is it me you're looking for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones. But the next one is going to be a really good one. Thank you for your kind words and patience. And Happy Easter! xxx

**_“The heart wants what it wants.” - Woody Allen_ **

   
  
  


The next morning Olivia woke up to the sound of JJ licking her palm and the sensation of tickling because of it. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see JJ wiggling his tail, excited to see her woken up. That little devil. "Hey boy, good mornin'" she yawned petting the German shepherd next to her. "What have we here?" Liv reached behind JJ's collar and reached the carefully tucked paper note.

 

**_Good morning, sleepyhead. Didn't want to wake you._ **

**_I had to leave for a press conference. JJ already ate and went for a walk, so don't worry and rest._ **

**_Text me when you're up._ **

****

**_Chris_ **

 

Olivia smiled to herself remembering their passionate encounters from last night. And he stayed the night. Liv was over the moon. Chris was making her feel things she never thought she could. Of course, she was a bit disappointed he had to leave early and they didn't share morning cuddles and breakfast together. Wait. What time is it?  It's 12PM. Holy Hell! She slept whole 14 hours. Liv shot up into a sitting position and reached for her phone. Three calls missed and two text messages. Liv groaned and went to the bathroom putting the phone on speaker so she could talk.

   
"I thought you were dead" Megan said as she picked up the phone.

   
"Hello to you too" Liv rolled her eyes as she put the toothpaste on the toothbrush "I slept in. What did you want?"  
 

"I was calling to see if you wanted to have breakfast, but seeing I already ate and it's fucking daytime, it's off the table" Meg teased "And I booked you an appointment at the clinic"  
  


Liv almost chocked spitting the toothpaste out "What appointment?"  
  


"Look, I know you hate doctors and hospitals, but you really need to get checked out after the stunt you pulled yesterday" Megan stated "Please do this for me"

   
"You are so overreacting. I'm fine, I was tired" Liv frowned.  
  


"So what if I am? There's no harm" she replied "It's a private clinic with my doctor, you'll be fine"  
  


"When is it?"  
  


"At 2PM today and I'm almost at your street, so go get ready" Megan stated "She agreed to see us on Sunday, so move your bones"  
  


"You sound like my mom, Jesus" Olivia grumbled "See you soon"  
  


"Unlock the door" Meg said and hung up.

 

Olivia sighed. She was glad to have close friends, but sometimes it made her angry they butted in her life so much. She hated doctors after spending the horrible week at the hospital after her ex beat her up almost to death. It chilled her to the bone even to this day to even think about it. Liv sighed and finished brushing her teeth. Good thing she showered before going to bed. She left the bathroom with a simple makeup on her face and her hair tied in messy bun. Megan was already in her bedroom reading a magazine.

 

"You didn't unlock the door" she complained making Olivia jump.  
  


"I knew you find a way" Liv stuck her tongue out and went in her not so small walk in closet.  
  


"Is this revenge for making you go to the doctor?"  
  


Liv smirked picking out a simple pair of skinny jeans, cappuccino see-through blouse and white jacket with white sneakers. She dressed and put a bit of perfume on her neck and behind ears. "Maybe it is"  
  


"Bitch" Meg rolled her eyes with a smirk.  
  


"Boohoo" Liv snickered coming out of the closet "I assume I can't eat before tests?"  
  


"Nop" Meg popped the 'p' "But we'll be meeting Scott and Chris for lunch at some pizzeria or something"  
  


"Shit" Liv said grabbing her phone and texting Chris. She totally zoned out and forgot about the note.  
  


"Someone forgot to send a love message" Megan teased.  
  


Liv bit her bottom lip "He left me a note"  
  


Meg's eyes shot up to her forehead "You two...?"  
  


Olivia hurried to shake her head "No no, we didn't. But he stayed the night."  
  


"Giiiiiiirl, you're so in trouble" Megan squealed laughing.  
  


"I so am" she admitted sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her sneakers on.  
  


"It's good trouble" Meg smiled "I saw how he looks at you and how worried he was yesterday"  
  


"Speaking of" Liv trailed off as the reply from Chris came in.  
  


"What did he say?" Megan was excited for Olivia. She needed a good man in her life.  
  


"I wished him luck on his interviews and complained about you making me go to a doctor" Liv smirked "And apparently he's on your side and thinks it's a good idea"  
  


"Definitely good trouble" Meg nodded and tossed the Vogue magazine on the bed "Let's drive"  
  


"I could've gone to a doctor on a week day, not on a weekend" Liv replied.  
  


"We both know you wouldn't have gone to any doctor" Meg rolled her eyes and gave Liv her leather backpack.  
  


"Point taken" Liv nodded and both of them left the house.  
  


"I'm driving today" Meg stated as they both stepped into her range rover.

  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“Okay, let’s see” a woman in her 40-ies said as she sat in front of Olivia and Megan, who insisted she was coming in with Liv. “You have anemia”  
  
“Is it serious?” Liv asked. She knew there are few stages of anemia.  
  
The doctor smiled “It’s thalassanemia. It’s not that serious, but could be”  
  
“Maria, please explain that in English” Megan said with a confused look.  
  
“Your haemoglobin levels are very low, that’s why you collapsed and felt tired all the time” Maria translated “You need plenty of rest, Olivia. You can’t do it all 24/7. It’s not healthy and anemia is not a joke. It could grow into heart failure if you don’t take care of yourself”  
  
“Nothing serious she said” Meg rolled her eyes at Liv.  
  
“So what should I do?” Liv asked ignoring Meg.  
  
“You will have to drink a course of vitamin F and get plenty of rest at least for a weak. Also, eat lots of raspberries and peanuts, do minimal amount of physical work, I hear you like to run, so please don’t do that for said week. “  
  
“Okay, plenty of iron and rest, don’t go running. Is that it?” Liv asked.  
  
“Try avoiding stressful situations as much as possible” doctor replied “I would recommend a week off of work”  
  
“Can’t do that” Liv opposed “But I can try to work shorter hours and avoid stress”  
  
“If you can’t leave work, then you should do stress relieve exercises. You know, yoga, meditation, dancing, whatever helps you relax. But don’t go crazy on cardio.” Maria warned “And come on a check up on next Monday”  
  
“She will be here even if I have to drag her here” Megan stated.  
  
“I’ll be here without your sassy ass, thank you very much” Liv rolled her eyes “Thanks, Maria. I’ll do my best”  
  
“Take care of yourself” Maria smiled “And Meg, I’ll see you on Wednesday”  
  
“Till then, Maria” Meg smiled and left together with Liv.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Meg and Liv stopped by the pharmacy to get Olivia’s vitamins and went for lunch with the guys. Both girls arrived at some new pizzeria in West L.A. where Evans brothers were already sitting and waiting for them.  
  
“Well hello there, handsome brothers” Megan greeted both men who stood up to give her and Liv a hug.  
  
“Hey, beautiful ladies” Scott answered hugging them and sitting again.  
  
“How did the doctor’s appointment go?” Chris asked Liv when she sat down next to him.  
  
“She has anemia” Megan interfered.  
  
“What?” Scott frowned.  
  
“It’s nothing serious” Olivia rolled her eyes at Meg “Stop overreacting”  
  
“Now it’s not, but could be” she replied with a bitch mode on.  
  
“What does she mean?” now Chris was concerned and looked at Olivia’s slightly pale face. She gave him a small smile.  
  
“Some of my blood levels are low, so I need rest and vitamin F. That’s it” Liv explained calming down the boys “Jesus, my mother doesn’t worry as the three of you”  
  
Chris broke into a smile “I bet your mother doesn’t even know”  
  
Liv bit her bottom lip “Point taken” she smiled “But I will be fine in no time. I just have to slow down”  
  
“Oh you will. I’ll make sure of it” Megan pointed at Liv “You two are my witnesses”  
  
“I will go all Scott on your ass if you don’t listen to what doctor said” Scott added “What else did she say?”  
  
“She needs to avoid stress and don’t overdo herself with cardio exercises” Megan reported.  
  
“Okay. So we’ll be like holy trinity and make sure she does what she was told” Scott decided making Liv laugh.  
  
“Seriously? Holy trinity?” she teased crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
“I think it’s a good idea” Chris agreed with a smile “Not the trinity thing, but making sure you’re ok”  
  
“Not you too” Olivia whined, dramatically pressing her arm to her forehead.  
  
“Sorry, but not sorry” he smirked at her, putting his arm on the back of the leather seat, absentmindedly touching the back of Olivia’s neck.  
  
“Welcome to the dark side, Captain” Megan saluted brightening the mood between the four of them.  
  
  
The gang shared a large family pizza and talked about last night’s karaoke performances. If you’d watch this little scene from afar, it would look like one of those happy moments, where everyone laughs in slow motion and talks animatedly. And if you’d look close enough, you could see the connection between certain people. In this case, between Liv and Chris. He laughed with his adorable laugh putting his palm on the left pectoral, she touched his shoulder when it was appropriate. They nudged each other and shared small smiles, stared at one another’s lips, wanting to kiss. Something was happening and they both couldn’t deny it anymore.  
  
“Again it was fun hanging out with you people, but I gotta run” Scott looked at his watch “Have a meeting with my agent”  
  
“Yeah, I have to go too” Meg added “A meeting with my ex sister in law” she rolled her eyes.  
  
“Isa’s in town? Help us, God” Liv snorted.  
  
“Exactly. And she will spend the night at my house, so fuck me” Meg sighed making Liv chuckle.  
  
“You’ll be fine and I’ll see you tomorrow at work” Olivia smiled and hugged Meg and then Scott goodbye “I’ll find my way back home” she winked making Megan wiggle her eyebrows.  
  
“Why is it that every time the four of us go out, both of us are the last ones to go home?” Chris asked with a chuckle.  
  
“Hmmm” Liv pretended to think about it “I think it’s because we’re the party people and they’re just too old”  
  
Chris laughed at Olivia’s ridiculous assumption “Okay, party girl, I’ll drive you home”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“You know, I missed you this morning” Liv said as they walked next to each other towards her house, because Chris decided to leave his car at home and walk Liv to her house by foot. Walking was supposed to be good for your health he said.  
  
“Oh really?” he smirked taking Olivia’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  
  
“Really” she nodded with a smirk, squeezing his hand.  
  
“Well, if it’s any consolation, I didn’t want to go” he smiled.  
  
“Shit. I completely forgot to ask” she mentally kicked herself “How was the interview?”  
  
Chris shrugged with a small smile “It was fine. Same like every time, I guess”  
  
“You sure look like you’re having more fun than now on those” Liv pointed out.  
  
“Some of them are really fun, some just uncomfortable. It depends” he replied.  
  
“On what?”  
  
“Sometimes I have these anxiety issues, so the more people surround me the more uncomfortable it gets sometimes” Chris admitted looking slightly down at Liv. She was pretty tall for a girl. If she would’ve wore heals, she probably would’ve been like two inches (~5cm) shorter.  
  
“I wondered why in some of the photos your smile didn’t reach the eyes” she smiled.  
  
“Someone went snooping” Chris laughed.  
  
“I did my fair of research” Liv admitted with a grin “Gotta know if I’m falling for a serial killer” As soon as Liv’s words left her mouth, her face went full mode red. Shit. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?  
  
Chris was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered deciding to not tease her about it. “Definitely not a serial killer” he smiled stopping in front of Liv’s house.  
  
“That’s what every serial killer would say” she stated reaching for her keys “Want to come in?”  
  
“Why not” he simply said. Why did it still felt so awkward? It’s not like she didn’t like him as much as he liked her. They both liked each other and expressed that really clearly yesterday. And yet still, they act like two teenagers, who don’t know what to do with themselves.  
  
JJ came to greet both of them and after petting him, Liv let him out to the backyard to run around.  
  
“Want something to drink?” Olivia asked as she put her white jacket on the stool “I think I have a bottle of rose opened”  
  
“Rose it is then” he smiled and sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace.  
  
Olivia filled their wine glasses and came to sit next to him “Here you go”  
“Thanks” he smiled taking his glass and sipping the wine.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Liv looked at him after a short silence pause.  
  
“Shoot” Chris nodded.  
  
“Why do we keep running around something that already happened yesterday?” she nervously chuckled.  
  
“Honestly?” Liv nodded “I have no idea why it is so awkward when we’re not tipsy”  
  
“Okay. So we need to figure out where we stand” she stated.  
  
“We already decided that we’re more than friends and we’re not dating anyone else” Chris continued “So we’re… dating?”  
  
“Dating. Okay” she hesitantly nodded “Who do we tell?”  
  
“I don’t know. Everyone except the media?”  
  
“Definitely not the media. I’m not ready for this kind of attention” Olivia agreed “Especially when I need to avoid stress”  
  
“Agreed” Chris nodded and put his glass on the coffee table “We definitely need to keep you relaxed”  
  
“Okay” Liv nodded.  
  
“Okay” Chris smiled looking at her. After a moment of silence they both burst into laughter. “It still feels awkward, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Little bit” she also put her glass on the coffee table.  
  
“Well then, we need to change that, don’t we” he smirked and took her by the waist to sit on his lap.  
  
“Hmm. I like how you think, mister” she smirked back, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Chris simply smiled at Liv and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. ”I’ve been thinking about doing that all afternoon”  
  
“Me too” she admitted and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was passionate and sent an electric wave straight through Olivia’s core. Chris’ arms roamed her thighs, waist then back until she straddled him and his hands landed on her ass. Liv smirked into the kiss, deepening it, if it was even possible. Their tongues danced around each other like clockwork, her hands landed on his broad shoulders. Each moment their kisses grew more and more passionate, until they both were panting for air.  
  
“I sure like this dating thing” Chris quipped making Olivia giggle.  
  
“I know you do” she teased brushing past his nose with her own. He was a man, he had needs and after this kind of make out session, even she was wet like an ocean.  
  
“The things I’d do to you…” he teased back making her shiver.  
  
“Don’t” she stopped him before he completely turned her on.  
  
“But I want to take you on a proper date first” he finished with a small smile and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Would you look at that, chivalry is not dead” Liv teased with a grin.  
  
“Smartass” he chuckled and leaned forward to lay her down on the sofa and hovered above her.  
  
“Making out is aloud though” she stated bringing him closer on her.  
  
“Roger that” he smirked laying half on Liv half on sofa and kissed her deeply over and over again, until they had enough and decided it will lead to bad decisions if they continued at this pace. So, they made popcorn and searched through Netflix until they found a movie to watch.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chris stayed the night again and this time Olivia woke up next to him. She smiled when she saw his long lashes in front of her, his arm draped around her waist. She woke up before the alarm clock, which meant she had a few minutes to lay in bed next to Chris and admire him in all of his glory.  
  
“You’re staring” he said with a small smile and opened one eye to see her.  
  
“I am” she admitted giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
“That’s all I’m gonna get?” he whined with a grin.  
  
“Someone need to go to work” Liv hovered over him on her elbow.  
  
“The alarm didn’t ring yet” as he said it, the iphone on Liv’s side of the bed started to ring.  
  
“Sorry, pumpkin” she teased, but before Liv could get up, Chris snaked his arms around her waist and laid her back to bed.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet” he smirked kissing her neck and jaw.  
  
“I wish I could stay like this forever, but unfortunately not all of us are superstar actors” she winked teasing again.  
  
“You’re such a smartass” he chuckled still kissing her here and there.  
  
“With a great ass” she quipped, making Chris chuckle and put his palms on her ass squeezing it.  
  
“Yep, definitely a great ass” he teased and kissed her sweetly.  
  
“I really need to get going” Olivia said after the kiss.  
  
“One minute” Chris bargained.  
  
“Just one” she warned and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
“What are your plans tonight?” Chris asked when Olivia exited her walk-in closet wearing a skin tight knee length dress. “You look beautiful”  
  
“Why thank you” she did a little bow and put on her black heels. ”Don’t have any plans. Why?”  
  
“We’re going to dinner then” he smirked looking her up and down “I’ll pick you up at 8”  
  
“Sounds reasonable” she didn’t pass the opportunity to tease him “Okay. I need to go, lock the door and keep the key until tonight”  
  
“Have a great day” he smiled when she came to give him a kiss.  
  
  
It was strange to think they were this comfortable with each other. Okay, they were constantly talking throughout the almost 4 months since the reunion. They slept together three times now and started dating like yesterday. And somehow Chris could’ve felt any better. Life was good. No, scratch that, life was great.  
  



End file.
